SOC Kitty
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Tired of being fed-up of the abuse from the Chief, Kitty quits TUFF & starts her own crime-fighting company. Will TUFF miss her? Will they even care? Rated T now. Rated M later. Language. Romance, Action, & Comedy. Kitty & Dudley. Chapter 6 up!
1. A TUFF Day for Kitty

_**S.O.C. Kitty**_

A TUFF Day for Kitty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy. It belongs to Butch Hartman. I do not make any profit from this.**_

_**Anyways, this fic will have stuff from 'The Kitty Katswell Show', as well as its OCs. I had help with this from T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz & DarkMageDragon. And 'S.O.C. Kitty' is taped in front of a 'live' studio audience.**_

It was a wonderful day in Petropolis. Birds were singing. Kids were going to school & they were complaining. And Agent Nutz was collecting nuts & balls into his mouth again.

Anyways, let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows, Dudley at Kitty's cubical.

He was reading the comic section of the newspaper.

"Ha!" he laughs at the paper, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Just then, his partner. Kitty Katswell walks up with a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies.

The audience applaudes, whistles, & cheers for her.

"Morning, Dudley." she said. "Do you want some cookies, that I made?"

"Uh." Dudley said, as he started remembering the last time, that Kitty baked some cookies. "No, thanks Kitty. I'm full."

Kitty frowned.

"Don't worry, I actually used flour, eggs, sugar, & chocolate chips this time, Dudley." she said.

"Oh!" Dudley exclaims. "Then I'll have some!"

Then he takes some cookies & takes a bite from one of them.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he eats the cookie. "This is delicious, Kitty."

Kitty blushes.

The audience awws & laughs at this.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said, as he finished his cookies.

"Now to give the Chief, some of my cookies." Kitty said, as she turns to the direction of the Chief's office.

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley called out to her.

Just then, the Chief and Keswick walks up.

"Morning, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy." Keswick greeted.

"Morning, Dudley." the Chief said.

"Morning, you two." Dudley said. "Kitty was looking for you."

The Chief & Keswick groans, as they rolled their eyes, as the audience laughs.

"What the ha-ha-hell do she want now?" Keswick asks.

"She's probably, gonna tell us something boring." the Chief said. "You know how it is, with Ms. Boring."

"Yeah." Keswick said.

Just then, Kitty walks up to them.

"Hey, guys." she greeted to the Chief & Keswick. "Do you want some of my freshly baked cookies?"

"Uh?" Keswick & the Chief said, as they looked at each other, as the audience laughs.

"Don't worry." Kitty started. "There's no fish in them, this time. Just chocolate chips."

Keswick takes a cookie & so does the Chief.

"Go ahead & eat it." Kitty said.

So Keswick takes a bite of his cookie.

"Mmmm!" he said. "This is ga-ga-good, Chief! Mmmmmm!"

He finishes off his cookie, as the audience laughs.

The Chief takes a bite from his cookie.

"Mmmmmm!" he said in a acting voice. "This is good."

"I'm glad, that you enjoy it, Chief." Kitty said.

"Oh look!" the Chief shouted. "A giant ball of yarn!"

Kitty turns to the direction, that the Chief pointed, with a crazy look on her face.

The audience laughs.

"HAAA!" the Chief shouted, as he tossed the cookie into the trash chute.

Kitty turns to see, what the Chief did.

"Chief? Did you throw my cookie down the trash chute?" she asks.

"No." the Chief lied. "I threw one of Tammy's nasty ass cookies into the trash chute. She made peanut butter cookies. I hate peanut butter cookies!"

"Good." Kitty said, as she smiles.

"Now, Agent Katswell." the Chief started. "Go get me, my morning coffee."

"Yes, sir." Kitty said in a sad voice, as she gave Dudley the plate of cookies.

Dudley eats the rest of the cookies.

"Mmmmmm! Good!" he said, as he ate the cookies.

The audience laughs at his greediness.

**10 minutes later.**

Kitty had made the Chief's coffee.

"Here you go, Chief." she said, as she gives him the coffee.

"Thank you, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

Then he gets an intel.

"Get that intel for me, Agent Katswell." the Chief orders.

"Yes, sir." Kitty said in a sad voice, as she gets the intel.

She gives it to him.

"Here you go, sir." she said.

The Chief looks at it.

"Oh shit!" the Chief exclaims, as he presses the button onto his intercom. "AGENT PUPPY! COME INTO MY OFFICE!"

Then Dudley kicks in the Chief's door.

"What is it, Chief?" Dudley asked.

"Snaptrap & DOOM is robbing Darran's Candy store." the Chief started. "You & Agent Katswell go & stop his fruity ass!"

"What!" Kitty asked. "Why are we stopping Snaptrap from robbing a lame-ass candy store? Why don't we stop real criminals like, Murder Inc.?"

Then she takes out a notepad & photos of Murder Inc.

"See? I tracked down their movements, plans, & shit like that." Kitty said. "I also got photos of them. So, we can start trying to stop them, but instead of lame-ass blasters. We use actual guns & bullets."

"Shut the hell up, _Liver breath_." the Chief said. "Now, you & Agent Puppy, go out & stop Snaptrap from my favorite candy store."

Kitty frowns.

"We're on it, Chief." she said.

Then she & Dudley leaves for the candy store.

"Stupid skank!" the Chief sniffs.

Then he takes out a bottle of beer & takes a quick drink.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

><p><strong>At Darran's Candy store.<strong>

Snaptrap & his assholes was holding up the place.

Snaptrap was throwing a bunch of candy into a bag.

"Robbing all of the candy from the candy store, was a great idea, boss." Ollie said.

"Thanks, Ollie." Snaptrap said. "I'm gonna eat all of the candy & I won't share with nobody!"

"Hey!" Larry said. "You said, that you would share with me."

Snaptrap turns to Larry & slaps the shit out of him, knocking his glasses off.

The audience laughs.

"I lied. Duh!" Snaptrap said, as he rolls his eyes crazily.

Just then, Kitty & Dudley jumps into the store.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" Kitty said, as she pointed her blaster at Snaptrap. "You're not going anywhere!"

Dudley then looks at all of the candy.

"CANDY!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs at his retardedness.

Then he goes over to the candy & starts pigging out.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Dudley." she sighs. "Your ass is useless! Looks like, I'm gonna have to stop them by myself. _Again_!"

Then she runs towards DOOM, with her blaster out.

Snaptrap sees her coming.

"Francisco." he shouted. "Stop her ass!"

"Right." Francisco said, as he took out a black bazooka.

He presses a button & a chain-like rope ties around Kitty tight, making her fall to the floor.

"AHHHHHH!" she hollers.

"Ha!Ha!" Snaptrap laughs. "Looks like, my brand new chain rope is too powerful, for the mighty Kitty Katswell. Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Good one, boss!" Asskisser Ollie said.

"Thanks." Snaptrap said. "I come off with a good one, every now & then."

"Asskisser." Francisco & Larry mutters under their breath, as the audience laughs.

"Come on, boss!" Big Dog shouted. "Let's go!"

"SHUT UP!" Snaptrap shouted at Big Dog. "You're not supposed to talk!"

So Big Dog sulked & shut up, as the audience laughs.

"Dudley!" Kitty called out to her partner. "Help!"

Dudley ignores her, as he keeps eating the candy.

The audience laughs at his ass.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Good candy!" Dudley said as he ate the tasty candy & the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

Then she sees DOOM picking up their bounty.

"Time to get tough!" Kitty shouted.

Then she starts tugging on the chain rope.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" she said, as she tugs on the chain rope.

Then the chain rope breaks apart.

Kitty was free!

"Ha!" she said, as she turned to DOOM. "I'm free now, you bastards."

"OH SHIT!" DOOM exclaims, as the audience laughs. "She's gonna beat our asses!"

"That's right." Kitty said with a evil smile, as the audience laughs. "Prepare, for your healthy dose of whoop ass! HI-YA!"

Then she does a karate spilt kick, knocking the shit out of Ollie & Francisco, knocking them out cold.

Snaptrap turns to Leather Teddy & Big Dog.

"Get the bitch, assholes!" he shouted.

Then the two background DOOM members, started attacking Kitty with clubs, maces, knives, & anything else to hurt Kitty with.

"YA!" Kitty shouted, as she sends a karate kick to the background villians' hands, knocking the weapons from their hands.

Then she sends several thousand Katswell punches to their faces.

"TAKE THAT, ASSHOLES!" she shouted, as she continues punching the hell out of them.

Leather Teddy & Big Dog was out cold.

Snaptrap turns to Larry.

"Larry. Get Agent Katswell!" he orders.

"What?" Larry asked. "I can't see anything!"

Kitty comes up to Larry & karate chops him in the head.

"HI-YA!" she said, as she delivers the blow.

The audience laughs, as Larry falls to the floor unconscious.

Then Kitty turns to Snaptrap.

"Your ass is mine, Snaptrap." she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers like a bitch, as Kitty tackles onto him.

"HAAAAAAA!" Kitty shouted, as she gives Snaptrap her ultra brutal Katswell punch to his face. "TAKE THAT, ASSFUCK!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries, as he kept getting punched in the face, head, & stomach by a pissed Kitty.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Kitty shouted at the rat, as the audience laughs.

Then she keeps giving him the ultra brutal Katswell punches to the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap screams, as the audience laughs.

The audience cheers, applaudes, & laughs, as Kitty continues beating the hell out of Snaptrap.

**30 minutes later.**

Kitty had finished beating the hell out of Snaptrap, as the TUFF police was arresting DOOM.

Snaptrap had a black eye, several missing teeth, & a broken arm.

"I will, plot my revenge!" he shouted, as the TUFF cops threw his ass in the back of the paddy wagon.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Kitty sniffed, as the audience laughs.

The candy store owner walks up to Kitty.

"Thank you, Miss." he started. "Thank you, for saving my candy store from those crooks."

"Anytime." Kitty blushes, as the audience laughs.

"At least, you actually stopped them." said the candy store owner. "Unlike that white mutt over there. Who started eating up all of my candy."

Dudley finally stops eating all of the candy.

He burps long & loud, as the audience laughs.

"That was some good candy!" Dudley said, as he picked his teeth with a finger.

The candy store owner walks up to him.

"Hey! Asshole!" he sniffed. "You ate all of my candy!"

"Hey, dude." Dudley started. "Your candy is rockin'!"

"You ate all of my inventory!" the candy store owner shouted. "Now, who's gonna pay me for all that candy!"

"I'll pay for it." Dudley said, as he reached for his wallet.

He takes out his wallet & opens it.

A moth flies out of it & the audience laughs.

Dudley turns to Kitty, with that sad puppy look.

His lips quivered & tears were forming in his eyes.

"Kitty. Please?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs at his stupidness.

Kitty sighs, as she took out her small black purse.

She turns to the candy store owner.

"How much, sir?" she asks.

"That'll be $700 dollars, please?" the candy store owner said.

"What do you take?" Kitty asked. "Credit cards or checks?"

"Cash." the candy store owner said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty sighs.

"Dudley." she said, as she took out seven $100 dollar bills.

"I'll pay you back, Kitty." Dudley said, with a happy look on his face. "I promise."

"Yeah, whatever." Kitty sniffs, as she gives the candy store owner the money.

"Thank you." the candy store owner said, as he takes the money from Kitty. "That'll cover up damages to my inventory."

"But, that did damage to my wallet." Kitty mutters angrily, as she gave Dudley an evil look.

Dudley looks at her.

"What?" he asks.

Kitty just growled, as the audience laughs at Dudley's retardedness.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley was standing in front of everyone, in the Chief's office. They was about to get some medals for stopping Snaptrap, once again.

"Congratulations, Agent Puppy." the Chief said. "You have stopped Snaptrap & DOOM from robbing my favorite candy store."

Then he puts a medal, which was gold & had the words; T.U.F.F. on it.

Everyone applaudes.

Dudley blushes.

"I couldn't have done it alone, Chief." Dudley said.

"Sure, you did." the Chief said.

Kitty looks at the Chief.

"What about me, Chief?" she asks. "Don't I get a medal too?"

"Hell, no." the Chief said.

Kitty look astounded.

"What! But why?" she asks. "I was the one, who did all of the work, like always. And Dudley just ate all of the candy, that was in the store."

The Chief turns to her.

"Kitty. Why didn't your sorry ass do anything to stop the villain?" he shouted. "God! You are the most retarded agent, I ever hired! You're useless & annoying!"

Kitty started sulking, as her ears went down. The very same look, that she had when Snaptrap & Dudley told her, that she can't dance in 'Rat Pack'.

"Now, go & make me some more coffee, Skank!" the Chief finished.

So, getting even more pissed, Kitty goes & make the Chief's coffee, as she cusses under her breath.

"Fuckin', stupid, lazy-ass flea!" she mutters angrily, as the audience laughs at her cussing about the Chief.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"Agent Puppy." he said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Chief?" Dudley asked.

"Do you know, what a raise is?" the Chief asks.

"No." Dudley said. "What is it? Is it something to eat? Is it something to chase? Is it something to chase & then eat it?"

Then he gets on his knees.

"Please say, that it's something to chase & to eat!" Dudley cried, as the audience laughs at his retardedness. "Please!"

The Chief laughs.

"No, son." the Chief started. "It's nothing something to chase after or even eat."

Dudley frowns, as his ears drooped down.

The audience laughs at his sadness.

"But don't fret, son." the Chief said. "I'll tell you, what it is."

Dudley looks at him.

"Okay." he said.

The Chief clears his throat.

"A raise is, a raise in the amount that you get in your paycheck." the Chief explains.

"Oh." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his stupidness. "So, that what _that_ means."

"Yeah." the Chief said.

"So, you're getting me a raise, Chief?" Dudley asks.

"Hell yeah." the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief turns to everyone.

"Attention, everyone." he shouted.

Everyone looks at him.

"I am giving Agent Puppy a raise, for saving my favorite candy store from DOOM & Snaptrap!" the Chief said.

Then everyone applaudes to this.

Kitty returns with the Chief's coffee.

"Here's your coffee, Chief." she said, as she hands him his coffee mug.

"Yeah, I see it." the Chief sniffs. "There's no need to shove it in my fuckin' face. Just set it, over on the desk, by my chair."

So Kitty sighs, as she sets the Chief's coffee mug on his desk.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley called out to her.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes, Dudley?" she asks.

"Guess what?" Dudley asks.

Kitty starts thinking.

"You want me to throw your tennis ball & you chase after it, like a fuckin' moron?" she asks.

"No." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "But that does sound fun. Remind me, to do that later. Guess again."

"I give up." Kitty admitted. "Tell me."

"The Chief gave me a rise!" Dudley exclaims. "He gave it to me, because I saved his favorite candy store from Snaptrap & DOOM."

"Yep. I sure did." the Chief said as he smiles at Kitty. "Now, go get TUFF some more donuts. Since Dudley is officially, the best agent I ever had now. I let the sucky agent, that's you, to get the donuts for now on. And when you get back, give me a massage."

Kitty was growling & was getting into pure rage levels now.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kitty shouted, being at ultra rage level now. "I HAVE WORKED AT TUFF FOR YEARS AND I NEVER GOTTEN A RISE, AND DUDLEY HAS ONLY BEEN HERE NOT EVEN A YEAR, AND YOU GIVE HIM ONE!"

"Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said. "Calm down."

"NO!" Kitty shouted. "I'VE BEEN HOLDING ALL OF THIS RAGE IN! I'M SICK & TIRED OF BEING DISRESPECTED AROUND HERE, ALL BECAUSE, DUDLEY LOVES TO HAVE FUN!"

"But, Kitty." Dudley said in a sad voice. "It's not my fault."

Kitty ignores him & goes back to her rage-fueled rant.

"I'M SICK OF BEING IGNORED, GETTING BLOWNED UP, GETTING BURNED, GETTING CUT, & GETTING HURT, ALL BECAUSE, YOU LOVE THAT DOG & RESPECT HIM MORE THAN ME!" Kitty shouted.

"Calm down, _Agent Tuna breath_." the Chief said. "Alright. I'll have Agent Rooster get the donuts. But you still have to give me a massage."

"OH NO, I'M NOT!" Kitty shouted. "I'M SICK & TIRED OF BEING YOUR GODDAMN SECRETARY! THAT'S TAMMY'S FUCKIN' JOB, NOT MINE'S!"

"Kitty, please?" Dudley pleaded with his partner.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kitty shouted at his, as the audience laughs.

Dudley quickly shuts up.

Everyone stares at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARIN' AT!" Kitty shouted.

Everyone goes back to doing nothing.

Kitty turns her attention back to the Chief.

"ANOTHER THING. I AM SICK OF TIRED, BEING CALLED A MOTHERFUCKIN' NAME! MY NAME IS KITTY KATSWELL! KITTY KATSWELL DAMMIT! IT'S NOT; MS. BORING. IT'S NOT MS. LAZY OR ANY RETARDED SHIT LIKE THAT & IT'S NOT TUNA BREATH, EITHER! IT'S KITTY KATSWELL!" Kitty shouted.

"Boy, you're no fun." the Chief said.

Kitty went off the scale pissed now, as the audience ooohs in suspense.

"NO FUN! NO FUN!" Kitty shouted. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET AGENCY, NOT A FUCKIN' PLAYGROUND! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKIN' JOB, NOT FUCKIN' PLAYTIME! IT ALWAYS PLAYTIME WITH YOU. I WONDER, HOW A RETARDED, DRUNKEN BUM LIKE YOU, BECAME CHIEF ANYWAYS!"

The Chief was about to answer, but Kitty interrupts.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at him. "I'M TALKING! I AM SICK & TIRED OF BEING IN THIS FUCKIN' DUMP!"

Then she takes off her badge & takes out her blaster guns.

Dudley had a worried look on his face, as he knew what Kitty was gonna do.

"I don't like the looks of this." he mutters softly.

"YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKIN', COCK SUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!" Kitty started. "I QUIT!"

Then she throws her badge & blaster guns at the Chief.

The badge & blaster guns knocks him into his coffee mug, making the coffee spill onto him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chief shouted in pain, as the audience laughs.

Kitty stomps out of the Chief's office & goes to her cubical.

She starts packing up her things & putting them in a box.

"Fuckin', stupid-ass, can't tell time, gettin' drunk all of the damn time, Quacky the Duck watchin' motherfucka!" she shouted.

Soon all of her belongings was in a box.

Then she picks up the box & goes back to the Chief's office.

She kick down the door.

"Oh, and by the way." Kitty started. "I'm gonna start up my very own crime-fighting company. It's gonna be a trillion times better, than this shitty place."

"Yeah, right." the Chief laughs, as he got some bandages on him. "Your little crime-fighting company, will last for about two weeks. Then you'll come back here on your knees, begging for my forgiveness & your job back."

"NO, I WON'T!" Kitty shouted. "My crime-fighting company will blossom & bloom, while you all at TUFF will crash & burn! So long, Herbert _Dumbass_!"

Then she leaves, the Chief's office, as the audience applaudes to her speech.

"It's Dumbrowski!" the Chief shouted.

Kitty made her way to the exit.

Dudley chases after her.

"Kitty! Wait!" he called out to her.

He grabs her by the legs.

"Please, don't leave TUFF!" he cries. "I'll be lost without you!"

Kitty turns & looks down on him.

Dudley looks up at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Please, don't leave me, Kitty." he said. "We're buddies."

Kitty sighs.

"Dudley." she started in a calm voice. "I know that, but I have to get away from the Chief & his stupidity."

"Maybe things'll get better, if you stay?" Dudley suggested.

Kitty sighs again.

"I doubt, they will, if I stay here, Dudley." she said. "And I have to prove to him & everyone else, that they have just lost the very best agent, that ever worked for TUFF. They will all be sorry, when my crime-fighting company launches off."

"Please, stay." Dudley said, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Dudley." Kitty said. "I can't. You can handle everything by yourself."

"Will I ever see you again?" Dudley asks in a sad voice.

"I don't know yet, Dudley." Kitty said, as Dudley let her go. "I must go now."

So, she walks closer to the entrance.

Dudley looks at her & closes his eyes.

"And don't forget t-this." he said, as his voice started breaking up. "I love you, Kitty Katswell. A-Always."

Then he starts bawling like a baby.

Kitty stops in her tracks, when she heard this.

She turns to him & goes back to him.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard that, Dudley." she said in a soothing & calm voice.

Dudley stops crying & looks at her.

Kitty gives him a weak smile.

"So, do you love me?" Dudley asks, as he sniffs.

"Yes." Kitty whispers.

Dudley smiles a bit.

"But I'm still quitting TUFF." Kitty said. "But you can visit me, every few days."

"Promise, you won't get mad, when I visit you?" Dudley asked, as he sniffed.

"I promise." Kitty said, as she raised her right hand.

"Cross your heart & hope to die?" Dudley asked.

"Cross my heart & hope to die." Kitty said.

"Eat Keswick's mom's blueberry pie?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

The audience laughs at this.

"I'll eat, Keswick's mom's blueberry pie." Kitty started. "And I eat, any other flavors of pies, that she makes."

"Okay, then." Dudley said. "I feel better now."

"So, see you in a few days, Dudley." Kitty said, as she picked up her box & leaves TUFF for the very last time.

Dudley sighs heavily, as he went back to the Chief's office.

_**Well, that's it for chapter one. What will happen to Kitty? What will happen to TUFF? Will Kitty's new crime-fighting company run TUFF out of business? Will Dudley go out with Kitty even though, she's not working at TUFF no more? Will the Chief's burns heal? Will Tammy do her job? Will the Chief's favorite candy store get more candy? Will Benson make fish? These answers & more in chapter 2. Please read & review! **_


	2. Sisters & Stakeouts

S.O.C. Kitty

**_Sisters & Stakeouts_**

It has been several days, since Kitty quit TUFF. She was enjoying her time off, as she didn't have to worry about, fighting any villians & Dudley getting all of the credit of her work.

Anyways, she was sitting in her apartment & lying on her couch. She was wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, & white socks.

Her hair was also in a sexy ponytail.

She was watching Maury on her tv. She was also talking on her cell phone.

"Today, on Maury." Maury said on the tv, with self-satisfied smirk on his face. "One man, Twenty women, & fifty babies."

It shows; the man, the women and the babies.

"Yo, Maury." the man said. "I am not the father of those babies! Those bitches just want some money from me, because I'm a rapper!"

The Maury audience boos at the man.

"Shut the f(bleep)k up, Tyrone!" shouted the twenty women, as the brainless sheep Maury audience cheered for the women.

Maury took out the Paternity results.

"I've got the Paternity results of all fifty babies!" he shouted, as he held the results.

The mindless Maury audience applaudes, for some stupid reason.

Maury looks at the results.

"For the fifty babies, (inserts ghetto names), Tyrone. You are; THE FATHER!" he shouted.

Then the women ran up to the man & started beating the hell out of him, as the brainless Maury audience cheers for them.

Maury just laughs his ass off, before he was knocked unconscious by a chair.

The intelligent S.O.C. Kitty audience laughs & applaudes to this.

"Ha!" Kitty laughed.

"What's so funny?" the person on the phone asked.

"Maury, got a chair throwned at him." Kitty laughs. "It was so fuckin' funny."

"Dammit!" sniffed the other person on the phone. "I was, I could've seen it, but I'm on duty with SWAT, right now."

"Don't worry about that, Roz." Kitty said. "It's gonna be on youtube, later."

"That's good." Roz said. "So, Kitty. How are you enjoying your job, at TUFF?"

"Oh." Kitty said. "I quit that fuckin' place."

"What?" Roz asks. "Why you quit?"

"Because, the Chief treated me, like a fuckin' secretary." Kitty started. "And my partner takes all of the credit of my work. So, I quit and I'm gonna start up my very own crime-fighting company."

"That's good, sis." Roz said.

"But there's a problem." Kitty said.

"What is it, sis?" Roz asks. "Lack of funds?"

"No." Kitty said. "I've got the money, to run it. It's just, I need a partner, to start off the company with me."

"Oh." Roz said. "Well, I can always be your partner."

"For real?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "I'm getting sick & tired of being a SWAT team member. I wanna go up in the world."

"Okay, Roz." Kitty said. "So, when can you get here?"

"I can get there, as soon as possible." Roz said. "I'm in the next city over."

"Oh yeah." Kitty said. "I forgot."

Roz & the audience laughs.

"Well, I gotta get my resignation papers ready, sis." Roz said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Bye."

Then she hangs up the phone.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kitty gets up & answers it.

She opens up the door, to see Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Hey, Kitty!" Dudley shouted, as he pounces onto her.

The audience laughs at this.

"I've missed you so much!" he exclaims.

"Dudley." Kitty said, as she pushes Dudley off of him. "It's been about several days, since you saw me."

"I know, that." Dudley said. "But in dog years, that's about 50 years."

Kitty laughs a bit at what Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." she said.

Dudley sits on the couch.

"So, you're watchin' Maury, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she sat down on the couch next to him. "So, how are those assholes going on, without me?"

"Well, the Chief is still pissed from you knocking him into his coffee mug & spilling it all over him." Dudley said.

"That's fuckin' good!" Kitty sniffed. "It serves his ass right!"

"And he's getting behind in his work." Dudley said.

"Good!" Kitty sniffs, as she takes a drink of her lemon ice tea.

"So, how are you been, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I've been fine, Dudley." Kitty said, as she sets down her glass.

"So, how's your crime-fighting company's going?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"I have most of the money, to buy the building." Kitty said. "And when, I get enough money, then I'll open it."

"That's good." Dudley said, as he sighs.

Kitty turns to him.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" she asks.

"It's just, that I miss seeing you at TUFF." Dudley said. "It's not the same."

"Well, Dudley." Kitty started. "That's something, that you gotta get used to."

"Yeah." Dudley said sadly.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Dudley's stomach rumbles.

The audience laughs at his ass.

Kitty smiles.

"Looks like, a certain someone's hungry." she said in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"So, do you wanna go out & get something to eat?" Kitty asks.

"Hell, yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Just let me, get my shoes, jacket, & keys."

Then she goes to her room, to get the items.

A minute later, she comes wearing a green jacket and all black Nikes, with white laces & pink striping.

"Okay, Dudley." she said, as she grabs the keys to the T.U.F.F. mobile. "I'm ready to go."

"So, where are we gonna go to, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

"There's this place called; 'Homey's Fish & More'." Kitty said. "I've heard that, they have delicious fish there."

"But I don't like fish, Kitty." Dudley whined, as the audience laughs at his retardedness.

Kitty smiles.

"They have other items besides fish, Dudley." Kitty said, as she turned off the tv.

"They do?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then they leave for Homey's Fish & More.

* * *

><p>It cutsaway to several days later now.<p>

Kitty was relaxing on her couch again, as she was watching Maury again.

"Today, on Maury." said Maury. "Cheating husbands, abuses wives, & Lie detectors!"

"Boo! Men!" the brainless Maury audience sheep booed.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Assholes!" she said, as the audience laughs.

Then her doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Kitty shouted, as she puts on her robe.

She goes to the door & opens it.

There standing there; was a tan cat with red fiery hair, black eyes, a cute triangle-shaped nose, medium to large breasts, hourglass figure, sexy legs and thighs & a big sexy booty.

She was also wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a black baseball cap, which was backwards. Black pants which stops halfway on her thighs, white sock with red & black trim on top & all black Nikes with red trim & white laces.

She looked exactly like Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty." the cat said. "I'm here."

"That's good, Roz." Kitty said. "Come on in."

Then Roz walks in.

"Love the place, sis." Roz said, as she sat down on the couch.

"Thank you, Roz." Kitty said, as she sat down next to her.

"Well, I've got my shit packed up, in my old apartment." Roz said. "Do you think, that I can get an apartment here?"

"I dunno, Roz." Kitty said. "Probably."

"So, you are gonna start your own crime fighting company?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty responded.

"That's good." Roz said. "So, when are we gonna start it?"

"Well." Kitty said. "We can start now."

Then she takes out some binoculars.

"Do you have your police scanner with you?"

"Hell yeah." Roz said, as she takes out her black SWAT bag.

She takes out a police scanner.

"I've also got some bulletproof vests & some guns." she said. "I'll never leave home without those fuckas."

The audience laughs.

"That's great, sis." Kitty said. "Now, I've got to get changed."

Then she goes to her room.

Minutes later, Kitty comes out of her room.

She was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, white socks, & all black Nikes with red laces.

Her hair was still in a ponytail.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

"Okay, Roz." Kitty said, as she grabs her black baseball cap. "Let's go."

"Alright, sis." Roz said, as she turns off the tv & stands up.

Then both Katswell sisters leave Kitty's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at TUFF.<strong>

The Chief was reading one of his romantic novels, when he got an intel.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims, as he throws away his book, as the audience laughs. "An intel!"

He gets the intel & looks at it.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "I better, get my best agent in here!"

Then he presses the button on his intercom.

"AGENT PUPPY! COME INTO MY OFFICE!" he shouted.

Dudley kicks in the Chief's door.

"What is it, Chief?" Dudley asked.

"The Chameleon is robbing Mario's & Luigi's Italian Eatery." the Chief started. "My favorite Italian eatery. I want you & Agent Katswell to stop him."

"Uh, Kitty doesn't work here anymore." Dudley said. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." the Chief said stupidly.

The audience laughs at his retardedness.

"Anyways, Dudley." the Chief continues. "Go stop his ass!"

"Right, Chief!" Dudley saluted.

Then he runs out of the Chief's office & hops down to the TUFF motorcycle & speeds out of the TUFF garage.

Roz & Kitty was putting stuff into Roz's black SUV, when Roz's police scanner goes off.

"Robbery being committed at Mario's & Luigi's Italian Eatery!" the scanner squawked. "By the Chameleon."

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims, as she gets into the passenger seat of the SUV. "Our first criminal! And a lame one at that!"

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims, as she gets into the SUV. "Now, where is it?"

"It's just a couple of blocks down." Kitty said.

"Alright, let's go!" Roz exclaims, as she starts up the SUV & speeds towards Mario's & Luigi's Italian Eatery.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mario's &amp; Luigi's Italian Eatery.<strong>

Roz stops her SUV, across the Eatery.

"Alright, Kitty." Roz said, as she takes off her shirt, as the audience whoos at her lacey blue bra. "Put on your bulletproof vest."

Kitty takes off her black shirt.

The audience whoos at her sexy lacey black bra.

"Okay." she said, as she put on the bulletproof vest.

Soon the Katswell sisters had their bulletproof vests & their shirts on.

Roz takes out some semi-automatic pistols & some loaded 10mm sub-machine guns.

"Here." she said, as she gave Kitty a semi-automatic pistol & 10mm sub-machine gun.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Kitty exclaims, as she puts the semi-automatic into her holster.

"Are you ready, older sis?" Roz asks, as she put some handcuffs on her pants & sunglasses.

"Yes, Roz!" Kitty said, as she puts on a SWAT team helmet with a visor. "Let's get to it, before that lame-ass TUFF gets here."

"Okay." Roz said, as she puts on a black SWAT team helmet with a visor.

Then both sisters get out of the SUV & runs over to the entrance of Mario's & Luigi's Italian Eatery.

They both knelt down & look inside to see The Chameleon, holding a weapon at one of the owner's head.

"So, are you gonna give me, those free pizzas, with any topping, that I want?" the Chameleon asks angrily, as the audience laughs at his retarded reason for the robbery.

"No-a." said the manager. "You-a only get-a three-a-toppings!"

"Well," the Chameleon started. "Looks like, I'm gonna shoot you dead then."

Then he takes out a blaster & aims it at the owner.

"HOLD IT!" shouted a voice.

"Who dare, say that to me. The Chameleon?" the Chameleon asks.

Then Kitty & Roz jumps in & aims their guns at him.

"HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" Roz shouted.

"Or you die!" Kitty shouted.

The Chameleon turns to them.

"What two SWAT team members?" he asked. "Do you two think, that you can stop me?"

"Yeah!" Kitty & Roz said in unison. "Now, drop your fuckin' weapon!"

The Chameleon turns his weapon at them.

"No. Now you die." he said.

Kitty shoots him in the knee.

The Chameleon drops his weapon.

"OWWWWWW! MY KNEE!" he hollers, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers, as she turns to Roz. "Shoot him in the other knee!"

"Okay." Roz said.

Then she shoots the Chameleon in his other knee.

"OWWWWWW! MY OTHER KNEE!" the Chameleon bitched, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted.

Then she put the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Your ass is going to the jail!" Kitty said.

"Jail?" the Chameleon repeated like a fucking retard. "Can you take me to the hospital first?"

"NO!" Kitty & Roz shouted at him, as the audience laughs.

Just then, Dudley pulls up in front of the Italian Eatery on the TUFF motorcycle.

He jumps in with his blaster.

"Stop where you are, Chameleon!" he said.

Then he sees, Kitty & Roz.

"Too late, TUFF agent Puppy." Kitty said. "We've stopped the Chameleon."

"Yeah." Roz said.

Kitty turns to the owner.

"Tell everyone, there's a new crime-fighting company in town." she said.

Then she & Roz take the Chameleon to the SUV & throw him into the back of it.

Kitty walks up to the owner of the Italian Eatery.

"Here." she said, as she gives the owner a card. "When there's trouble. Just call us."

Then she leaves & gets into the SUV.

Then Roz drives off to the Petropolis Jail.

The Italian Eatery owner looks at the card.

"_Surveillance Over Criminals_." he read. "_We'll be there before TUFF_. I gotta tell the news outlets about this!"

Dudley walks out of the eatery with his head down.

"Damn! Those two cats stopped the Chameleon, before I did." he mutters sadly. "Well, might as well tell the Chief."

Then he gets back on the TUFF motorcycle & goes back to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Dudley goes to the Chief's office.

The Chief was reading one of his romantic novels, when Dudley walks in.

"Hey, Chief." Dudley said.

The Chief, scrambles quickly & takes out a book about killing.

The audience laughs at this.

"So, Agent Puppy." he started. "Did you stop the Chameleon & send him off to jail?"

"No, sir." Dudley said.

The Chief turns angrily to Dudley, when he said that.

"WHAT! Why the fuck didn't you!" he asks.

"Because, two cat girls in SWAT team gear stop him & arrested him." Dudley said. "I've got one of their business cards."

He gives the Chief a business card.

The Chief reads it.

"_'Surveillance Over Criminals. We'll be there before TUFF.'_ Oh. Looks like, we're gonna have some competition, son." the Chief said.

"Uh oh." Dudley said. "I'm worried."

The Chief laughs.

"Don't worry, son." he laughs. "By the way this business card is made, this company won't last very long."

Dudley releases a sigh of relief.

"Whoo!" Dudley said. "I thought, I had something to worry about."

"Don't worry about that, Agent Puppy." the Chief said. "Our jobs are safe. You are dismissed for the day."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he runs out of the Chief's office.

"Yep." the Chief said. "We got nothing to worry about."

Then he picks up his romantic novel & start reading it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was in the black SUV, which was parked in a small alley.

They were staking out a building across the street.

"So, what are we doing here, sis?" Roz asks, as she turns off the SUV.

"We're staking out Murder Inc., Roz." Kitty said, as she took out some binoculars, her notepad & pen.

"Murder Inc.?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "They're the most notorious drug & street gang in Petropolis."

"Ah." Roz said.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"So, did you try to stop them, while you were at TUFF?" Roz asks.

"No." Kitty said. "I suggest that to the Chief, but he refused the idea a thousand times & he kept making us, go arrest the same old lame villians over & over again."

"Oh." Roz said. "What a fuckin' loser, eh?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

Then Roz takes out her black bag.

"I've got the proper surveillance equipment, Kitty." she said, as she took out the spy equipment. "Now, we can hear what they're saying."

"That's great, Roz." Kitty said, as she put on the surveillance equipment.

"Thanks." Roz said, as she opens a box of free pizza from Mario's & Luigi's Italian Eatery.

**_(A/N: Yes. They went back & got some free pizzas from Mario's & Luigi's.)_**

"At least, we got something to eat & drink." Roz said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Now, we don't have to leave & get something to eat or drink."

Then a tan cat girl, with red & black hair, wearing a black shirt, black pants, black Nikes, black vest, & a black baseball cap, which was on backwards; gets out of a black car & goes into the building, that Murder Inc. was.

Kitty & Roz sees her.

"Ah, ha!" Roz said. "There's goes a person now."

"She's one of them." Kitty said. "Do you see the Murder Inc. logo?"

Roz looks at the logo, that was on the cat girl.

"Oh yeah. I see it now." she said.

Then the cat girl gets to the door now.

Kitty was listening carefully.

The slot on the door opens.

A pair of eyes was looking out.

"What's the password?" a voice was heard.

The cat girl clears her throat.

"Dcigscomedy is funny." said the cat girl.

The slot on the door closes.

The whole door opens & the cat girl gangster walks in.

The door slams quickly.

Kitty writes something down on her notepad.

"1600 hours & 30 minutes. One member of Murder Inc. arrives at headquarters." she said, as she writes.

"So, how many members is there, Kitty?" Roz asks.

"There are ten members, Roz." Kitty said. "Ten members."

"Ten." Roz said. "That's pretty normal sized gang there."

"And they're armed with guns & shit." Kitty said.

"Oh." Roz said. "Well, at least we got plenty of weapons to combat them though."

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Then a black Dodge pickup pulls up in front of the building.

A white dog, wearing a black shirt, black vest, black pants, black dew rag, & black cap walks up to the door.

He knocks on it.

The slot on the door opens.

"What's the password?" said the guy behind the door.

"Dcigscomedy is funny." said the male dog.

The slot on the door closes & the door opens.

The dog gangster walks in.

The door slams behind him.

"1600 hours. 30 minutes & 15 seconds." Kitty said, as she writes down the information. "Another member of Murder Inc. arrives at headquarters."

**Hours later.**

It was almost 10:00.

There was a lot more cars at the hideout now.

Kitty had her notepad full of information.

"Well, I have a lot of information about Murder Inc." she said, as she closes up her notepad.

Roz was asleep.

The audience laughs at her.

"Roz!" Kitty said.

Roz wakes up.

"Huh? What? Where?" she asked, as the audience laughs at her.

"I said, that I have plenty of information about Murder Inc." Kitty said.

"Oh, that's good, sis." Roz said.

Then she sees the gang walks out of the headquarters.

"Oh shit!" she said. "They're leaving."

"Well, I've got plenty of information about them." Kitty said. "That's enough for the day."

Then the gang members get into their rides & started leaving.

"Looks like, they're done for the night." Roz said.

Then her police scanner goes off.

"Attempted robbery at Damon's Supermarket." the scanner said.

"Alright. Another call!" Kitty said, as she turns to Roz. "Step on it, Roz!"

"RIGHT!" Roz said.

Then she turns on the SUV & puts the pedal to the medal and speeds the hell out of the dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>At Damon's Supermarket on the North side, minutes later.<strong>

There, standing there was some thugs with guns.

They had just stolen cash & food from the store.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" laughed the thugs. "This is the best robbery, that we ever had!"

"Yeah." said another thug. "Nobody, didn't stop us!"

Just then, Roz's SUV pulls up.

Kitty & Roz jumps out of the SUV & aims their 10mm machine guns at them.

"Not so fast, assholes!" Kitty shouted. "You are under arrest!"

"Yo!" said a thug. "We ain't gonna be ordered, by some broad. Especially, two broads, who are cats!"

Roz turns to Kitty, as the audience ooohs at this.

"You heard that, Kitty?" Roz asks. "He called us, a bunch of broads."

"Yes, Roz." Kitty said. "I heard."

"What do you think, we should do?" Roz asks.

"This, my dear sister." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

She takes out her semi-automatic pistol & shoots the head thug's knees.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" the thug cried, as he gets on the ground.

The audience laughs at him.

The rest of the thugs aim their guns at them.

Roz aims her 10mm machine gun.

"Don't you think about it!" she shouted. "Now get on the motherfuckin' ground now!"

The thugs let down their guard & get down on the ground.

"Throw your weapons away!" Kitty shouted.

The thugs kept a hold of their weapons.

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Roz.

The thugs drop their weapons & get onto the ground.

Then Kitty starts arresting the thugs, as the audience applaudes.

Just then, some news report vans pulls up.

Some news reporters run up to them.

Wolf Spitzer was one of them.

"I'm Wolf Spitzer, and I'm here at Damon's Supermarket, where two cops stop a robbery." he said.

Then he goes up to Kitty.

"So, tell me, Miss. How did you do it?"

"Well," Kitty started. "I don't like to brag."

Spitzer droops down a bit.

"But I'll do it anyways!" Kitty said in a happier tone, as the audience laughs.

Spitzer perks up, as the audience laughs.

"Well, we drove up." Kitty started. "And the assholes."

Then she stops.

"Should I say that?" she asks.

"Yes, sure." Spitzer said. "Foul language is American!"

The audience laughs.

"So, anyways." Kitty started. "The assholes were running out of the supermarket."

"Yeah. We got put our gear on." Roz said. "And we jumped out of our ride."

"Then I shot the head thug in the knee." Kitty said. "Making them weak & defenseless."

"Then I yelled at the rest of the bastards & aim my gun at them." Roz said. "And they gave up, like little pussies."

"Wow." Wolf Spitzer said. "That's some bravery. You did it, by yourselves? You didn't need TUFF's help?"

"TUFF?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. TUFF." Spitzer said. "You've heard of them, haven't you?"

"Of course." Kitty said. "We didn't need TUFF's help. This job is too advanced for them."

"And we use real guns, too!" Roz added.

"Interesting." said another reporter.

"So, who are you brave people?" Spitzer asks.

"We're SOC. The newer, better, & sexier protector of Petropolis." Kitty & Roz said.

"Alrighty then." Spitzer said with a smile, as he turns to the camera. "So, there you have it, Petropolis. Watch out, TUFF. There's a brand new crime fighting company in town."

Then he turns back to Kitty & Roz.

"What are your names?" he asks.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Should we sis?" she asks.

Kitty nodded.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "I want those assholes at TUFF, to see it's me doing their jobs!"

The audience laughs as Kitty turns to Spitzer.

"My name is; Kitty Katswell." she said.

"Okay." Spitzer said, as he turns to Roz. "And you?"

"I'm Roz Katswell." Roz replies.

"Okay." Spitzer said, as he turns back to the camera. "There you have it, Petropolis. Kitty & Roz Katswell. The SOC team. Protecting Your City. I'm Wolf Spitzer and this is KPET news."

Then a photographer walks up with a camera.

"Would you like to pose for a picture?" he asks. "I work for the newspaper company."

"Hell, yeah!" the Katswell sisters exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." the photographer said. "On the count of 3. You pose. Okay?"

"Yeah." Kitty & Roz said.

"Alright." the photographer said. "1. 2. 3!"

The Katswell sisters do a sexy pose, as the photographer takes the photo.

The audience applaudes to this.

**_Well. Looks like this has been an interesting chapter. Kitty's sister; Roz Katswell joins her along with fighting assholes & starting SOC. The Chameleon gets arrested, as SOC's first arrest. Kitty & Roz stakeout Murder Inc. & they stopped thugs, that robbed at supermarket & get news media attention._**

**_Will SOC continue it's success? Will they get Murder Inc? Will they more media attention? Will TUFF find out? Will Dudley work harder or will he remain lazy? Will Tyrone take care of his 50 babies? Will Maury get more ratings for his shitty show? Tune in next chapter! Read & review!_**


	3. Moving on Up

**_SOC Kitty_**

Moving on Up

It has been several days since, Kitty & Roz Katswell, aka SOC made the local news & newspapers. This has been the biggest & the most popular discussed topic among everyone in Petropolis. From Social media, to word-of-mouth. SOC was discussed.

It shows, Kitty's apartment now.

Kitty & Roz was watching tv.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applauds for them.

The Katswell sisters were watching; 'The Steve Wilkos Show'.

It shows the tv.

There was a man sitting on stage.

Steve Wilkos was shouting.

The man's name was; Robert.

"Steve. Please help me." the man pleaded. "My wife, keeps beatin' my ass everyday, for no reason."

Steve looks at him.

"First of all, _Robert_." he said, as he puts an emphasis on the name Robert, as the Steve Wilkos audience laughs. "You're sitting on my stage. To tell your story, I want you to stand up."

So the man rolls his eyes & he stands up.

"Now, tell me your story." Wilkos said, as he sat down on a chair on the stage.

"STEVE!" the brainless Steve Wilkos chanted.

"My wife, keeps beating the hell out of me, everyday Steve." Robert said. "I get home from work & my wife beats me up."

Wilkos laughs.

"Ha! What a f(bleep)king pussy!" he laughs.

The Wilkos Show audience laughs.

"But I'm not a pussy." the man cried. "I am one of those guys, who believe that hitting women is wrong."

"Oh." Wilkos said. "Why didn't you leave?"

"I did." the man said. "But she dragged my ass back into the house."

Then the wife runs out on stage.

"How dare you?" she shouted. "I didn't do no such thing!"

She slaps him, as the Wilkos audience cheers like mindless sheep.

"Yeah, you did, Shanakia." Robert cried. "How did I get this bruise on my arm then?"

"You fell down da f(bleep)in' stairs at home!" Shanakia shouted.

Wilkos steps up to the man.

"Did you hit her!" he shouted in the man's face.

"Steve!" the man started. "I told you, that I don't hit women!"

"Yeah." Shanakia said. "He hits me."

"NO, I DON'T!" the man shouted.

Steve starts getting even more pissed now.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU!" he shouted. "NOW, GET OFF MY STAGE!"

The mindless sheep audience applauds to this.

"STEVE!" they chanted.

"But Steve." Robert said. "I didn't do it!"

Then Steve, a bouncer, & Steve's ugly-ass wife runs up to him.

"YES, YOU DID!" Steve shouted. "PUNKS LIKE YOU, MAKE ME SICK! NOW, GET OUT OF MY CITY!"

The man, having enough, punches Steve in the face & started beating up everyone on stage which includes, his ghetto wife, all of the Wilkos Show security, & Wilkos' ugly wife.

The mindless sheep audience chants Steve's name, while some of them started chanting Robert's name.

"STEVE! ROBERT!" the mindless sheeple said, as the SOC Kitty audience laughs.

It shows, Roz again.

"Ha!" Roz said. "Now, that was funny!"

"That show is so fuckin' fake." Kitty started. "Why do everyone, keep going on there for paternity tests & lie-detector test and shit like that?"

"I think, the show is trying to become the next Maury, sis." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she picks up the newspaper. "Have you seen the news or the newspaper from the last several days, Roz?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "They said, that we're the hot shit."

"I know, that's right." Kitty said.

"So, are we going to get Murder Inc. today, sis?" Roz asks, as she drinks some of her orange juice.

"Probably, Roz." Kitty said, as she takes out her notepad from hammerspace. "I've got plenty of information about Murder Inc. and their plans."

"That's good." Roz said.

"I wonder, if those assholes at TUFF miss me?" Kitty asks. "I bet the news of SOC, got that good-for-nothing old drunk is pretty pissed."

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF.<strong>

The Chief was reading the newspaper.

He was angry because, of SOC's getting notice by the media.

"Grrrrrrr!" he growled. "The bitch!"

Then he presses his intercom.

"Tammy!" he started. "Can you get all of the TUFF Agents for me, please?"

"Sorry, Mr. Dumbrowski." Tammy said from the intercom. "It's my break time."

"What!" the Chief asks. "You can't take a break now!"

"Yes, I can, Mr. Dumbrowski." Tammy said snootily. "It's in my contract. See ya."

"Tammy! TAMMY!" the Chief shouted. "That god damn rabbit! I should fire her lame ass!"

The audience laughs.

The Chief presses a button on his PA system.

"ALL TUFF AGENTS, REPORT TO MY OFFICE, FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" he shouted.

Then all of the TUFF agents appear.

"What is it, Chief?" Dudley asks. "Have someone, been eating Keswick's lunch again?"

Then he burps up a paper bag that said; Keswick.

The audience laughs at his retardedness & gluttony.

"God da-da-dammit, Agent Puppy!" Keswick sniffs. "You ate my la-la-lunch! Again! Why I outta..."

"Don't you dare!" the Chief shouted at Keswick. "Don't you hurt, my best agent!"

Keswick rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs.

"Anyways." the Chief said. "Did any of you, watched the news or read the newspaper over the last several days?"

"No." all of the TUFF agents said. "The news sucks dick."

The audience laughs.

"Well, have any one of you got a; 'Headpage' account or some shit like that?" the Chief asks.

Dudley raises his hand.

"I do, Chief!" he said.

"That's good, son." the Chief said. "Do you know, who or what SOC is?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I do know, what SOC is."

"That's great." the Chief said. "I'm glad, that one of my agents got knowledge of social media."

"Hey!" Keswick sniffs. "I've got a Ha-Ha-Headbook account!"

The Chief turns to him.

"Like anyone cares, _Mr. Scientist_!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"Did you just use a Sa-Sa-South Park reference?" Keswick asks.

"Yeah, I did. _Mr. Scientist_." the Chief said again.

Keswick rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs.

The Chief turns back to Dudley.

"Anyways, Agent Puppy." the Chief continued. "What do you know about SOC?"

"Well, Chief." Dudley started. "SOC is Kitty's new crime-fighting company."

"So, it is." the Chief said, as he turns to the other background TUFF agents. "Looks like, we actually got competition now."

All of the agents gasped, as the audience laughs.

"I wonder, if she ha-ha-haves health benefits?" Keswick wonders.

The Chief turns to him.

"Keep interrupting and you'll soon find out, asshole!" the Chief sniffs.

Then he turns his attention back to all the other TUFF agents.

"Anyways. Not to worry." the Chief reassured them. "We can be one step ahead of SOC. Just listen for any intels, that might come up."

"Okay, chief!" all of the TUFF agents said, as they saluted.

"And be on your toes too!" the Chief said.

"Yes sir!" the TUFF agents said.

"Now, you all are dismissed." the Chief said.

Then all of the TUFF agents leave the Chief's office.

Keswick was about to leave, when the Chief stops him.

"Where are you going, _Mr. Scientist_?" the Chief asks him.

"Ba-Ba-Back to work, Chief." Keswick said.

"I don't think so." the Chief barked. "I want you, to go & make me some coffee."

"Wha-Wha-What?" Keswick asks, astounded. "Why would a person of my..."

"SHUT UP & DO IT!" the Chief hollers in Keswick's face, as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Keswick mutters under his breath, as the audience laughs at his situation. "Fa-Fa-Fuckin' drunken flea!"

He returns with the Chief's coffee five minutes later.

"Here's your ga-ga-goddamn coffee!" Keswick sniffs.

"Good." the Chief said. "Now, set it down and I'll get it."

Then he gets an Intel.

"Get that Intel for me, _Scientist_." the Chief ordered.

"Yes, sir." Keswick said, as he got the Intel. "Ha-Ha-Here!"

The Chief reads it.

"Oh, shit! This is bad!" he exclaims, as he presses the button on his intercom. "Agent Puppy. Come to my office!"

Then Dudley kicks in the Chief's door.

"What is it, Chief?" Dudley asks. "Did someone, steal your lunch again?"

Then he burps up a lunchbox, that had Cosmo & Wanda from the Fairly Oddparents on it.

The audience laughs at his retarded ass.

"No." the Chief continues, ignoring the fact that Dudley ate all of his lunch. "My favorite restaurant; Moore's ribs & wings, is being held by the Cape Cod. Please go stop his ass."

"Right, Chief!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he holds onto his groin, as his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Right after, I use the little dogs' room." he said, as the audience laughs.

Then he goes to the bathroom.

"He's such as good agent." the Chief said.

"Wha-Wha-Whatever." Keswick said, as he rolls his eyes.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"You may go now, Keswick." he said. "I'll call you, when it's time for lunch. So, I can tell you to buy me some lunch."

Keswick, still pissed walks out of the Chief's office, cussing under his breath.

"I'll sha-sha-show him! I sha-sha-show his ass!" he sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then he gets an evil idea.

He smirks evilly, as the audience laughs.

"I just know, how to get his ass!" he said.

Then he takes out his cell phone & goes into his laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kitty's apartment.<strong>

"Probably." Kitty said.

Then her cell phone rings.

She answers it.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

"There's a robbery at Moore's ribs & wings." said a deep voice on the phone.

"Okay, sir." Kitty said. "Who's holding up the place?"

"The Cape Cod." the deep voice man said.

"Okay, sir." Kitty said. "We'll be there."

She turns off her phone & turns to Roz.

"Well, Roz. Looks like, we got a robbery in progress." she said.

"Good." Roz said, as she stood up. "Where at?"

"At Moore's ribs & wings." Kitty said. "Grab a tennis ball."

"Why, sis?" Roz asks, as she picks up a tennis ball.

"It's something, to distract TUFF agent Dudley Puppy with, when he shows up." Kitty said, as she throws the tennis ball into her pocket and the audience laughs.

"I get it." Roz said, as she grabs her gun & police scanner. "Okay, sis. Let's go!"

"To the SOC SUV!" Kitty said.

Then they run out of Kitty's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>At Moore's ribs &amp; wings.<strong>

Kitty & Roz pulls up in front of the restaurant.

"So, who are we fighting against, sis?" Roz asks, as she gets her gun.

"The Cape Cod." Kitty said.

"What? We're gonna fight a fish?" Roz asks.

Then she starts laughing her ass off.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Really?" Roz asks, as she keeps laughing. "What's the point of bringing my gun, if we're gonna fight a little fishy? Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Well, this fishy can blow your ass up." Kitty said. "So, I advise you to bring your gun & a cooler."

"Okay." Roz said, as she grabs her gun and cooler.

Then they stood outside of the restaurant.

**Inside of Moore's Ribs & wings.**

The Cape Cod was bitching & holding the place up.

"Alright, Mr. worker of this place." Cape Cod started. "Tell me, why you kill & cook fish here?"

"Because, we can sir." the worker said.

"Gimme the manager!" Cape Cod demanded.

"And what if I don't?" the worker said. "What are you gonna do to me? Die on me? I outta just pick you up & fry your ass now!"

Then the worker was about to grab the Cape Cod, when he takes out his blaster & shoots the worker in the knee.

"OW! MY FUCKIN' KNEE!" the worker cried, as he held his knee & got onto the floor.

"Now, you will be taking me seriously now." the Cape Cod said. "Now, are you going to take fish off your menu now?"

"Go to hell!" the worker said.

"Well, you must perish then!" Cape Cod shouted, as he aims one of his small missiles at him.

"Hold it right there, Cape Cod!" Kitty shouted.

Then she & Roz jumps in.

They aim their guns at the Cape Cod.

"You're not perishing anybody on my watch!" Kitty said.

The stupid fish turns to them.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we got here?" he said. "Two land felines with guns. Do you think, _you_ two can stop _me_?"

"Hell, yeah." Roz said, as she puts a finger on the trigger. "Now, let the worker go & no one will get hurt."

"Fat chance, land feline!" Cape Cod said. "This fish killer will die..."

Then he started changing a bunch of colors.

"I can't breathe!" he cries, as the audience laugh at his pain.

Then he falls onto the floor & hops back to his fish bowl.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he said.

Kitty picks up the fish bowl & pours the contents into the cooler and Roz locks it up.

The audience applauds to this.

"Damn! That was easy." Roz said.

"Yep." Kitty said.

Then Dudley shows up on the TUFF motorcycle & the KPET news van did also.

Wolf Spitzer was interviewing Kitty & Roz again.

"Looks like, SOC did it again!" Spitzer said with a smile on his face. "They stopped some lame villain called; the Cape Cod from committing a murder at Moore's ribs & wings."

"Yep. We sure did." Kitty said as she opens up the cooler & takes out the Cape Cod. "He is lame."

"Hey! I am not lame!" Cape Cod shouted. "I will rule this world!"

"He's a nazi!" Spitzer shouted, as the audience laughs.

"What!" Cape Cod exclaims. "I'm not nazi! I'm..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kitty shouted, as she throws the Cape Cod back into the cooler.

"So, tell me how you captured him?" Spitzer asked.

"Well, he just kept talking, until he needed air." Roz said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And he started gasping for water. Then he jumped into his fish bowl."

"And we poured him into the cooler." Roz said. "Had TUFF done it, they probably would fuck it up."

"Yeah." Kitty added, as the audience laughs.

"Wow!" Spitzer said. "Amazing! This is Wolf Spitzer of KPET news at Moore's ribs & wings, reporting."

Dudley held his head down.

"Looks like, SOC beat me to it again." he said sadly.

Then Kitty & Roz walks past him, with the news cameramen following them & a small crowd of followers.

"Excuse us!" Roz said. "SOC coming through."

Then Kitty throws the locked cooler in the back of Roz's suv. They get into the suv & speeds off towards the Petropolis Prison.

The audience applauds to them.

Dudley turns on his communicator.

"Chief. This is Dudley." he said.

"Did you stop the robbery, Agent Puppy?" the Chief asks.

"No." Dudley said. "Kitty's company got to it, before I did."

"Dammit!" the Chief sniffs. "Well, come on back, son."

"Yes, Chief." Dudley said & turns off his communicator. "Kitty's getting us good."

Then he gets on the TUFF motorcycle & goes back to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later.<strong>

It's been several days, since Kitty & Roz stopped the Cape Cod.

This latest arrest, got everyone in the city buzzing over SOC & TUFF.

Anyways. There was a knock on Kitty's door.

"I'll get it, Roz." she said, as she answers the door.

There standing there was the mailman.

"Kitty Katswell?" he asks.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Here's your mail." the mailman said & gives her mail.

"Thanks." she said & closes the door.

She looks through the mail.

"Hey, guess what Roz?" Kitty asks.

"What?" Roz asks.

"We got several checks from our fans out there." Kitty said.

"How much?" Roz asks.

Kitty takes out the checks.

"One check says; $1,000." she read one. "Another one says; $200,000,000 dollars. Another one says; $500,000,000. dollars."

"Whoa!" Roz said. "That's enough to buy a building for SOC!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "We're moving on up!"

Then she & Roz starts dancing.

The audience whoos, cheers, laughs, & applauds to this.

"I wonder, what those assholes at TUFF are doing?" Kitty asks.

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF.<strong>

All the TUFF agents were sleeping, reading comic books, on their Headbook pages on their laptops & shit like that.

The Chief was being massaged by Tammy.

"Ahhhhhh! That feels good, Tammy!" he said.

Tammy rolls her eyes.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" she sighs, as the audience laughs.

"Less talky. More massagy!" the Chief orders as the audience laughs.

Tammy sighs.

"You should be glad, Ta-Ta-Tammy." Keswick started. "Be glad, that you don't have to massage Agent Pa-Puppy."

"KESWICK!" Dudley shouted. "Massage my feet!

"For the love of god!" Keswick shouted. "I not a fa-fa-fuckin' secretary!"

"Do it!" the Chief shouted, as he throws a book at Keswick.

The audience laughs.

"Whatever!" Keswick sniffs.

Then he goes over & starts massaging Dudley's nasty-ass feet.

"Yuck!" Keswick cries. "This sha-sha-shit's disgusting!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said. "That feels good, Keswick!"

Then the Chief gets an Intel.

He notices it.

"_Mr. Scientist_! Gimme that Intel!" he orders.

"Whatever." Keswick said, as he got the Intel.

He gives it to the Chief.

"Good." the Chief said. "Now, go get Agent Puppy some snacks!"

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted with a full mouth, as the audience laughs. "I want some more sandwiches!"

"Right a-away." Keswick said angrily, as he leaves the Chief's office.

The Chief looks at the Intel.

"There's a robbery at Petropolis' First National Bank!" he exclaims. "Agent Puppy. I want you to go there, before Katswell's company stops it!"

Dudley sits up & puts his shirt back on.

"Right, Chief!" he said, as he swallows the last of his sandwich.

Then he goes to the TUFF motorcycle & goes to Petropolis' First National Bank.

"Can I go?" Tammy asks.

"Fuck no!" the Chief shouted. "Now you gotta give me a happy ending!"

Tammy sighs angrily, as she starts massaging the horny old flea's groin.

"I shouldn't have dropped out of law school." she said, as the audience laughs at her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kitty's apartment.<strong>

"They're probably doing something stupid & retarded." Roz said.

Then Kitty's cell phone rings.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

"There's a robbery at Petropolis' First National Bank!" shouted the deep voiced person again. They're armed!"

"Okay." Kitty said. "We'll be there!"

Then she turns off her phone & turns to Roz.

"Come on, Roz. We can cash those checks later." she said, as she puts on her SWAT team helmet. "We got a armed robbery at the Petropolis' First National Bank."

"Alright!" Roz said, as she puts on her bulletproof vest and grabs her gun. "Let's go & kick some ass!"

Then they leave for the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>At Petropolis' First National Bank.<strong>

The robbers were heavily armed.

There was two of them.

"GIVE US THE GODDAMN MONEY!" shouted one of them, as they shot into the ceiling.

The bank tellers give them the bags of money.

One of the robbers look into the bag & took out a dye bag.

"Hey! There's a dye bag in here!" said the second robber.

The first robber turns to the bank tellers.

"Alright! Which one of you, put a dye bag in here!" the head robber shouted. "HUH!"

The banker raised his hand.

"I did." he said meekly.

The head robber shoots him in the knee.

"OW! MY KNEE!" shouted the banker, as he gets on the floor and holds his knee in pain.

"That's what you get, for putting a dye bag into our fuckin' loot!" shouted the head robber.

Then Dudley arrives at the bank first.

"Ha! I've made it!" he exclaims happily. "Now to stop the robbers!"

Then he goes inside of the bank & points his blaster at the robbers.

"In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you assholes, are under arrest!" Dudley shouted.

"Oh yeah?" the robbers said, as they aimed their M-16's at him. "That's what you think!"

Then they started shooting at Dudley.

He gets hit in the shoulder & in his left arm.

"OWWWW!" he cries, as he ducks behind a turned over table. "I've been hit!"

Then he gets on his communicator.

"Chief! This is Dudley!" he said.

"Did you stop the bank robbery, son?" the Chief asks.

"No." Dudley cried. "I've been hit!"

"Oh shit!" the Chief exclaims. "I'll send some more agents down there!"

"Hurry!" Dudley cries. "I'm bleeding here!"

Then Roz's SUV pulls up behind the TUFF motorcycle.

"I see, that Dudley's here." Kitty said. "Something tells me, that he's probably in there, trying to stop the robbery by himself."

"And probably, with a blaster too, right?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Roz looks over a black dodge pickup across the street.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims.

"What?" Kitty asks.

"That's the Murder Inc. pickup." Roz said. "So, they're behind all of this shit!"

"Well, it's a good thing, that we got AR-15's, AK-47's, M16's, semi-automatics, 10mm sub machine guns, M4 Carbines with the burst modes, & a shitload of ammunition." Kitty said. "We can take them down."

"Yeah." Roz said. "As I studied from those stakeouts of them. They used AK-47's, M-16's & drum magazines. And some of them are probably modified illegally right?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she puts her body armor on. "Are you ready, Roz?"

Roz puts on her body armor.

"Yeah." she said.

"Let's go!" Kitty said, as she got out of the SUV.

They were about to go into the bank, when a cop stops them.

"Where do you think, you two are going?" he asks in a annoying tone.

"We're SOC." Kitty said, as she gives him her card. "I'm Chief Kitty Katswell. We're here to stop the robbery & the possible hostage situation."

The cop reads the card.

"Okay. You can pass." the cop said. "It's not like, we can stop them."

"Good." Kitty said, as she & Roz goes by the cop.

They rush in & aim their weapons at them.

"Alright, Murder Inc." Kitty shouted. "In the name of the Surveillance Over Criminals, you are under arrest!"

The two Murder Inc. members starts shooting at Kitty & Roz.

The Katswell sisters duck behind another turn over table & return fire.

"Whew! That was close!" Kitty said.

"I've been in this kind of shit before, sis." Roz said, as she picks up her AK & shoots at the two Murder Inc. members.

The shot lands into one of the Murder Inc. member's hand & knee.

"MY KNEE!" the second robber shouted.

"Ha! Got one!" Roz shouted.

"OHHHH! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, BITCH!" shouted the first bank robber & leader.

Then he starts shooting his weapon at Roz.

Roz ducks back behind the table.

"Only, one to go!" she said.

"I'll handle it, Roz!" Kitty said, as she stands up.

The lone Murder Inc. bank robber shoots his gun at her.

"DIE, BITCH!" he shouted.

Kitty swerves out of the way of the bullets.

"No. You die!" she retorted, as she takes out her M16 & starts shooting at the Murder Inc. member.

The bullets hits his chest.

"Ha!" he laughed. "I got a bulletproof vest. You can't gun me down, but I can gun your ass down!"

Then he aims his AK at Kitty & starts shooting.

Kitty sees this & ducks back behind the table.

She grabs her M4 & aims at the Murder Inc.'s member, groin area.

"You may be armored on your chest." Kitty said, as she puts a finger on the trigger. "But there's a certain area on your body, that you don't have armor at!"

Then she pulls on the trigger.

The bullet hits the guy's groin, making him drop his gun.

"OWWW! MY FUCKIN' BALLS!" the Murder Inc. member cries, as the audience laughs at his pain.

Then Kitty goes over to him & kicks away his gun.

Roz goes over to him & starts taking away his other guns.

"That should be the least of your worries, _stubby_." Roz said, as she put handcuffs on him. "Your worries should be about that inmate, that's gonna fuck your ass in the jail cell!"

The audience laughs at Roz's joke.

"That was a good one, Roz." Kitty said.

"Thanks, sis." Roz said. "I come up with a good one, every now & then."

"So, do I." said the Murder Inc. member, as he turns to the second Murder Inc. member, who was wounded. "Semi! Shoot the bitches!"

"Right, Diesel!" Semi said, as he picks up his AK-47 with the drum magazine & aims it at Roz. "See you in hell, cat!"

He shoots off the AK.

The bullet hits Roz in the chest.

Roz smiles evilly at him.

"I have body armor on, fucktard." she said, as she takes out her semi-automatic pistol & aims it at Semi's head. "Now, put down the weapon, or the next thing you're gonna see is, the fuckin' devil himself!"

Semi puts down his gun.

"Now, throw it away." Roz orders.

Semi tosses his gun towards Roz.

"Now, lay flat on the floor." she ordered.

Semi doesn't do it.

"DO IT!" Roz shouted. "LAY FLAT ON THE FUCKIN' FLOOR!"

Semi lays flat onto the floor.

Then Roz goes over to him & put handcuffs on his wrists, as the audience applauds.

Kitty then walks up to the middle of the bank.

"Everyone!" she shouted in a loud voice. "This is Kitty Katswell. The Chief of SOC. The robbers have been subdued. You can leave the bank now!"

Then all of the patrons of the bank, started leaving the bank now.

"Well, that's everyone." Roz said.

Then Kitty then sniffs.

"No, I don't think so, Roz." she said. "I smell, someone. Someone, who's bleeding."

She turns to another turned over table.

"Over there, Roz!" she said.

Then Roz goes over to the turned over table & sees Dudley, still bleeding.

"Uh, we got a situation over here." Roz said outloud. "We got a bleeder."

Kitty runs over to Roz & sees Dudley bleeding.

"Dudley?" she asks.

Dudley looks up at her.

"Kitty?" he asks. "Help me. I'm bleeding, like a fuckin' fish here!"

"Don't worry, Dudley." Kitty said. "Even though, I don't work for TUFF anymore, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said, as he smiles weakly.

**Soon.**

The news media was there, covering the bank robbery & the arrest of the two Murder Inc. gang members, and SOC stopping the robbery. They were also interviewing the hostages & the bank president, as well as Kitty & Roz.

"So, tell everyone in the Petropolis Metro area, what happened." A news reporter said to Kitty.

"Well. It happened like this." Kitty started. "We crash into the bank & the robbers started shooting at us."

"Yeah. And we was like; 'Oh shit!" Roz said.

"And we ducked behind a turned over table & start shooting at their asses." Kitty said. "And I shot the second gunman, right in the knee. And he falls down."

"Then I stood up & shot at the first gunman." Roz said. "Then he started coming towards us."

"And I picked up my gun & shot him in the groin." Kitty added. "Then I arrested his ass."

"Then the second gunman pulls his gun on me." Roz started. "And he shoots at me."

"Oh my god!" Spitzer said. "He did?"

"Yes." Roz said. "But luckily, I had my gun on me & I threatened to blow his fuckin' brains out."

"And he gave up." Kitty finished.

"Wow! Amazing." Spitzer said, as he turns to Dudley. "And you sir. Work for TUFF, right?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"You got shot, huh?" Spitzer said.

"Yep." Dudley said.

Just then, the bank president runs up to Kitty & Roz.

"I have some news!" he said. "Since SOC saved my bank & everyone in it; I would like to reward them a check for $91.5 million dollars!"

Then he gives them a big check.

Everyone applauds, as Kitty & Roz holds the check with pride.

The audience applauds to this.

"Wow!" Kitty said. "This is enough, for us to buy a building for SOC!"

"And several cars & weapons!" Roz added.

"Hell." Kitty said. "We can hire more people now, to ease the work on us!"

"YEAH!" Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good news!" Spitzer said. "There you have it, folks. SOC have arrested two members of the notorious gang; Murder Inc., and they got the money, to buy them a brand new headquarters."

Then news photographers.

"Wanna pose for a picture?" they asked.

"Sure." said the Katswell twins in unison.

"Alright." said the photographer, as he readies his camera. "Say, cheese."

"How about we just smile instead?" Kitty suggested.

"Okay." the photographer said. "Smile."

Then Kitty & Roz smiled, while holding the check.

The picture was taken.

"Alright." the photographer said. "Thanks, girls."

Kitty turns to the bank president.

"We wanna cash this check in, sir." she said.

"Okay, Ms. Katswell!" the bank president said. "Follow me."

Then Kitty & Roz follows the bank president & go into the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>At the bank president's office.<strong>

The Katswell sisters were sitting at his desk, as the bank president was getting all of the money.

"Damn! Things must be looking up for us, sis!" Roz exclaims.

"Yep." Kitty said. "They sure are, Rozzie."

The bank president comes out, wheeling two carts full of money.

The audience whoos at the money.

"Here's your money, girls." the bank president said. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "We need a escort out to the SUV, please?"

"Okay." the bank president said, as he pressed a button on his intercom. "Send in two bank guards please?"

Then two bank guards walk in.

"Yes?" they asked.

"I want you to escort all SOC & all this money to Ms. Katswell's apartment." the bank president said.

"Alright." the bank president said, as they push the two carts out of the bank president's office, with Kitty & Roz following.

"Thanks." Kitty called out to the bank president.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was sitting at a real estate agent's office now.

They were looking for the perfect building for SOC.

"How about this one, sis?" Roz asks, as she gives Kitty a photo of five story building.

"No." Kitty said. "I want a building, that's taller than TUFF's lame-ass building."

Then the real estate agent walks in.

"Mrs. Katswell?" he asks.

"Both of us." said the Katswell sisters.

"And who's in charge of SOC?" the real estate agent asks.

"I am." Kitty said. "I'm the Chief."

"Okay." the real estate agent started. "So, what type of building, are you looking into buying?"

"We're looking for a building, that's taller than that TUFF building." Kitty started.

"And maybe further down the street from it too." Roz said.

"Ah ha!" the real estate agent said. "Looks like, I found you the right building, girls. Follow me."

Then they leave for the new building.

**Soon.**

They arrive at a 30 story building.

"Here we go, girls." the real estate agent said. "Here's the building."

"That's the new building, that they built two months ago." Kitty said. "I've read about this building in the newspaper."

"And no one, haven't moved in yet." Roz said. "Damn economy!"

The audience laughs.

"So, what's inside?" Kitty asked the real estate agent. "Is it clean? Is it neat?"

"Of course it is, Ms. Katswell." the real estate agent said. "No one's been in it, since it was builted. The floors are carpeted. There's a training area/gym. A employee's lounge. A break room. Bathrooms, and a underground garage."

"That sounds good." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"We'll take it!" Kitty exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"That's great." the real estate agent said, as he took out a contract. "Here read all of it, Ms. Katswell."

So, Kitty reads the contract.

"Okay." she said. "I'll sign it."

Then she signs it.

"There." she said, as she gave the contract back to the real estate agent. "The contract's all signed."

"Perfect." the real estate agent said. "So, when are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow." Roz said.

"Hell, we can move in today, if we wanted to." Kitty said.

"But we don't have anything yet." Roz said.

"Oh yeah." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "I forgot."

"Well." the real estate agent said. "Here's the key & the security code."

He gives Kitty the key & the security code.

"I hope, you'll love your new location." the real estate agent said & he walks away.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"So, now what, sis?" she asks.

"We, go shopping for supplies, Roz." Kitty said. "Office supplies. We need a logo, a copier, a car, some more guns."

"Okay, sis." Roz said.

"I wonder, what does assholes at TUFF are doing?" Kitty wonders. "The horny old flea is probably mad as fire."

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF.<strong>

The Chief was extremely pissed.

"Dammit!" he sniffs. "She did it to us again!"

Dudley had his arm in a sling.

"I'm sorry, Chief." he said. "I really tried, but I got shot in the shoulder & arm, by the bank robbers."

The Chief turns to him.

"That's okay, son." he said. "You did your best."

Keswick was standing outside of the Chief's office.

He was laughing his ass off.

"Tha-Tha-That'll teach them, for making me their secretary." he laughs, as the audience laughs.

"We must stop Kitty's company!" the Chief said. "She's making TUFF a bad name."

"But how?" Dudley asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea, son." the Chief said.

The audience laughs.

"Maybe some beer will help me." the Chief said, as he gets on his communicator. "Keswick! Get me a beer!"

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs from in the hall. "Fine!"

He goes & get a beer.

The audience laughs at his pain.

He soon returns with the Chief's beer.

"Here's your ga-ga-goddamn beer!" he sniffs.

"Uh, uh." the Chief said. "Language."

Keswick gives the Chief his beer.

"Thank you, Keswick." the Chief started. "Now, because of the shitty attitude. I'm gonna take away some of your pay."

"Wha-Wha-What?" Keswick asks. "You wa-wa-wouldn't dare?"

"Yes I would, _Mr. Scientist_." the Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Now, pour the beer down my mouth."

"FINE!" Keswick said, as he opens up the beer & pours it down the Chief's throat.

The audience laughs.

"There!" he said. "Ha-Ha-Happy!"

"Yes, _hic!_ I am." the Chief said. "You can go."

"Fuckin', stupid ass drunk!" Keswick mutters to himself, as the audience laughs.

"So, what's the plan, to stop Kitty's company, Chief?" Dudley asks.

"I-I _hic!_ Don't know, son." the Chief admitted. "I just love workin' the hell out of that nerd thing."

The audience laughs.

"Oh. I see." Dudley said.

"Now." the Chief started. "Let's go out & get some hookers!"

"Hookers?" Dudley asked.

"Hell yeah." the Chief said.

"YEAH!" Dudley hollers happily, as the audience laughs.

"Okay then." the Chief said. "Let's go!"

Then the two perverts leaves the Chief's office to find some bitches.

* * *

><p>"They probably doing something retarded." Roz said, as the audience laughs.<p>

"Yeah." Kitty said. "So, let's go shopping for the office!"

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims.

So Kitty enters the security code & then locks up the new headquarters for SOC.

Then she & Roz gets into the suv & drives towards the office supply store, as the audience applauds.

**_That's it for chapter 3 of SOC Kitty. A lot of shit happened in this chapter. SOC arrests two members of Murder Inc & they got a shipload of money & they got a brand new headquarters. TUFF is suffering day after day. Dudley is injured a bit. The Chief is getting angry, that Kitty's company is doing so well._**

**_Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens next!_**


	4. Crime & New Members

**_SOC Kitty_**

Crime & new members

_**Special thanks go out to; DarkMageDragon for giving me the idea for this chapter. In this chapter; without their two leaders, Murder Inc. is a little disoriented & they are out doing crimes. Will Kitty & Roz aka SOC stop them? Tune in & see. So please relax, read, & review!**_

It was a peaceful morning in Petropolis. The sun was rising to the sky. The birds were singing, & citizens of Petropolis were either going to work or to school.

It shows the new SOC building.

Some singers were heard.

"Surveillance Over Criminals, Incorporated!" they sang.

It shows, Kitty & Roz moving into their new office.

The audience cheers, & applauds for them.

"Whew!" Kitty said, as she puts her feet on her desk. "Moving in, sure is hard as hell."

"Yeah." Roz said, as she sits at her desk.

Kitty turns to the large window that was behind her & looks out of it.

"Just look at this view, sis!" she said.

Roz walks up next to her.

"Yep. It sure is, sis." Roz said. "Did you get such a view like this at TUFF?"

"No." Kitty said. "The only view, I ever got was Agent Nutz, jerking off to some gay porn."

The audience ewws & laughs at this.

"I see." Roz said. "I bet, Murder Inc. is gonna go haywire, since their two leaders are in jail."

"Yep." Kitty said. "Maybe."

"Just like, TUFF huh?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "Speaking of which. I wonder, what they're doing right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF HQ.<strong>

All of the lazy ass TUFF agents were fast asleep.

It shows the Chief in his office, fast asleep.

Dudley was sitting at his desk, reading a comic book.

"Ha!Ha!" he laughs, as he turns a page in his comic.

The audience laughs.

Keswick was in his laboratory.

He was making the Chief's & Dudley's lunch.

"Fa-Fa-Fuckin' assholes!" he sniffs, as he puts some Miracle Whip on their turkey, bacon & swiss sandwiches, as the audience laughs. "Sla-Sla-Sleeping' on the motherfuckin' job!"

Soon, their sandwiches were made.

"Now, to give them their ga-ga-goddamn sandwiches!" Keswick sniffs, as he picks up the plate to the Chief's office.

When he gets to the Chief's office, he sees the Chief fast asleep. And Dudley fast asleep now too.

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs. "These fuckin' assholes are fast asleep! I made these sandwiches for no ra-ra-reason! All this time, I wasted on making their sandwiches, I ca-ca-could've been working on my experiments!"

Then he sees an Intel.

"Hmmmm?" Keswick mutters. "_'Two Murder Inc. gang members are robbing Robert's Auto pa-pa-parts store'_, huh?"

Then Keswick starts thinking.

"Maybe, I should give this Intel to SOC?" he said to himself. "It's not l-like, the Chief or anyone else here, really gives a damn anyway."

So Keswick gets on his cell phone & goes into his laboratory.

* * *

><p>"They're probably sleep or some shit, sis." Roz said, as the audience laughs.<p>

"Probably." Kitty said, as she makes herself some coffee. "Lazy bastards."

Then her cell phone rings.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

The deep-voiced person was on the phone.

"Two Ma-Ma-Murder Inc. gang members are robbing Robert's Auto Pa-Pa-Parts Store." the deep voice person said, as the audience laughs.

"Okay sir," Kitty started, before she starts thinking. "Uh, sir. Where are you?"

"Uh," the deep voice person said.

"Keswick is that you?" Kitty asks.

It shows Keswick in his laboratory, wearing some kind of neck device.

He was still talking in his deep voice.

"Uh, no it's not, former Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." he said, as the audience laughs.

"Yes it is." Kitty said. "So, that was you, who give us that information about those robberies."

Keswick turns off the neck device.

"Yes, Ka-Ka-Kitty." he started in his normal voice. "That was me. I gave you those intels that were meant for TUFF to you."

"Oh." Kitty said. "How about, you would like to work for SOC? You can be our mechanical consultant."

"Okay." Keswick said. "This'll give me the chance, to sha-sha-show, what I really can do."

"That's good, SOC's mechanical consultant." Kitty said. "Thanks for the Intel."

"Anytime, new ba-ba-boss." Keswick said, as he hangs up his cell phone.

Kitty closes her cell phone and turns to Roz.

"Roz. There's two Murder Inc. members, robbing Robert's Auto parts store." she said, as she grabs her gun.

"Alright!" Roz exclaims, as she grabs her gun. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Robert's Auto Parts.<strong>

Two members of Murder Inc. were in the middle of the robbery.

Both of them were two cat girls, who were tan.

One of them had black hair & black eyes.

The other one had black & red hair & black eyes.

They had their AK's aimed at the owner; Robert's face.

"GIVE US ALL OF YOUR CAR PARTS!" the first female shouted.

"OR WE'LL FILL YOU SO FULL OF HOLES, THAT FUCKIN' SELLOUT SNOOP DOGG WILL BE JEALOUS!" shouted the second female.

The first female cat turned to the second one.

"What the fuck, does that got to do with anything, Maya?" she asked Maya.

"It doesn't, Madison." Maya said. "I just wanted to say that."

Madison rolls her eyes, as the audience laughs.

"This isn't the time, to be fuckin' around, Maya." Madison said.

"Right." Maya said. "Let's get back to our business."

Then she aims her AK back into Robert's face.

"So, are you gonna give us all of your car parts, or do we have to shoot yo' ass?"

"No! You can't have all of my car parts!" Robert shouted.

"Well, looks like, we're gonna have to shoot yo' ass then." Madison said, as she was about to pull on the trigger.

Just then, Kitty & Roz jumps in and aimed their M-16's at them.

"Hold it right there, Murder Inc.!" Kitty shouted. "You're not robbing this auto parts store!"

"Now, put down your weapons!" Roz shouted. "NOW!"

Maya & Madison looks at them.

Then they put their weapons down.

"Now, get on the floor." Kitty ordered.

Maya & Madison get on the floor.

Kitty & Roz arrests them.

"Damn!" Kitty said, as she stands up Madison. "You two made this pretty easy for us."

"Yeah." Roz said, as she stands up Maya. "Usually, we have to shoot someone, for them to give up."

The audience laughs at this.

"So, what's up?" Kitty asked. "Why you give up so easily?"

"Is this some part of a plan?" Roz asks.

"No." Madison said.

"Well, why in the fuck are you robbing this place then?" Kitty asked.

"Because, we're lost alright!" shouted Maya.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"We're fuckin' lost!" Madison said.

"What do you mean?" Roz asks.

Madison & Maya lower their heads.

"Since, our two leaders are in jail, we don't know what to do." Madison started.

"Yeah." Maya said.

But before they can continue, Kitty's cell phone goes off.

She answers it.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

"There's two Murder Inc. gang members, stealing items from Hartman's mart!" shouted the person on the phone.

"Don't worry." Kitty said. "We'll soon be there."

"That must be, Crystal & Jasmine." Madison said to Maya.

"Well, whatever they are. They're gonna get their asses arrested." Roz said.

"Let's go!" Kitty said.

Then they put Madison & Maya in the back of the suv, then they get into the suv and speeds off towards Hartman's mart.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

The Chief was waking up.

"God! What a sexy dream!" he said, as he stretched.

Dudley wakes up in a jolt.

"I smell bacon!" he shouted, as he sniffs.

The audience laughs.

Then he sees his sandwich, that Keswick made for him.

"Oh boy!" he shouted. "Turkey, bacon & swiss sandwich! With Miracle Whip my favorite!"

Then he grabs the sandwich & starts eating.

"Mmmmm! Not bad!" he said.

The Chief grabs his sandwich, as he sees a Intel.

"Mr. Scientist!" he shouted.

Keswick walks through the door.

"Yes. What is it!" Keswick asked, pissed.

"Gimme that Intel!" the Chief ordered. "And watch your tone boy."

Keswick, still cussing under his breath, gets the Intel.

The audience laughs at his torture.

"Here's your ga-ga-goddamn Intel!" he shouted, as he throws the Intel in the Chief's face.

The audience laughs.

The Chief takes off the Intel.

"Hey! Watch it!" he sniffed. "You almost knocked my sandwich, off the table."

"Whatever." Keswick sniffs, as he rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs.

The Chief reads the Intel.

"Agent Puppy." he shouted.

Dudley turns to him.

"Yes, Chief?" he asks.

"There's a robbery at Hartman's Mart." the Chief said. "My favorite store to shop. There's two assholes doing the robbery. I want you to stop them."

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said, as he saluted.

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

He farted.

The audience laughs.

"Right after, I take a shit!" Dudley said, as he blushed a bit.

Then he goes to the bathroom.

The audience laughs.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick!" he barked. "I want you, to give me a massage."

"What!" Keswick asks. "I am not giving you a ma-ma-massage!"

The Chief throws his plate at a wall & it broke.

The audience laughs.

"I said, do it!" he shouted.

Keswick sighs.

"Fine!" he said, as he starts rubbing the Chief's back. "I'll be glad to get the hell out of ha-ha-here!"

"Less talky. More massagy!" the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"KESWICK!" Dudley shouted from the men's room. "GIMME A MAGAZINE! THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!"

"Well, you heard him, _Mr. Scientist_." the Chief said. "Go in there & give him a magazine."

"Fine!" Keswick sighs.

Then he grabs a magazine called; 'Bitches & Ho's'.

"Now, go take it to him." the Chief said.

Then Keswick goes to the men's room & gives Dudley his magazine.

Keswick runs out of there.

"PU!" he sniffs. "It sma-sma-smells like, Obama's breath in there!"

"Shut the fuck up & massage my dick!" the Chief ordered.

Keswick sighs & massages the Chief's dick.

The audience ewws & laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At Hartman's Mart.<strong>

The two Murder Inc. girls were robbing it.

"Thanks for letting us, rob this joint." said a tan cat with aqua colored hair.

"It was a pleasure." said a red tabby with magenta hair.

Then Kitty & Roz jumps in & aimed their M-16's at them.

"Get on the ground, Murder Inc.!" she shouted. "You're under arrest!"

"We've already got two of your homeys in the car with us!" Roz shouted.

"Now, get on the motherfuckin' ground!" Kitty shouted.

So the two Murder Inc. girls do, as they are told and get onto the floor.

Roz arrests them.

"Now, you two will join your friends!" she said, as she takes them to the suv.

Kitty turns to the owner.

"Your store is safe." she said, as she gives him her business card. "Here's our business card. In case of any trouble."

Then she leaves.

"Thanks, Ms." the owner called out to her.

Kitty gets into the suv.

"Whoo!" she said, as she gets into the passenger seat. "We got most of the Murder Inc. in custody."

"Wow. This has been quite a day, so far." Roz said.

"Yep." Kitty said, as her cell phone rings. "Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell here."

"There's a Murder Inc. gang member in here; eating up all of the food & he's not paying!" shouted the person on the phone.

"That must be Bonez." Jasmine said.

"Where at?" Kitty asked.

"At Homey's Tacos & junk!" shouted the person.

"We're on our way!" Kitty shouted, as she turns to Roz. "Put the pedal to the medal, Roz! To Homey's Tacos & junk!"

"Right!" Roz said, as she starts up the suv.

She slams the gas pedal & speeds off towards Homey's Tacos & junk.

The audience whoos & applauds to this.

A few seconds later, Dudley arrives on the TUFF motorcycle.

He jumps off the motorcycle, holding his blaster.

"Let's do this!" he shouted, as he runs into Hartman's Mart.

He jumps in & rolls onto the floor.

"Now, where are you assholes!" he asks.

The store owner turns to him.

"You're too late, dog." he said. "SOC already arrested them."

"Oh." Dudley said, as his ears drooped down.

The audience laughs at him.

Then he sees the free samples.

"Can I have some free samples?" Dudley asked.

"Sure." the store owner said.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as he goes over to the free samples lane.

He starts downing the free food, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At Homey's Tacos &amp; Junk.<strong>

The SOC crew; Kitty & Roz jumps out of the suv, with their M-16's.

"Now, where is he?" Kitty asked.

Roz looks inside & sees a white dog, with a black goatee beard, & mustache & tattoos. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans, and a black dew rag.

"I think, I see him, sis." Roz said.

"Okay, Let's get him!" Kitty said.

Then the Katswell twins runs into Homey's Tacos.

The dog was eating up all of the tacos.

"Mmmmmmm! This shit is the fuckin' bomb!" he shouted, as he takes another bite from the taco he was holding.

The audience laughs at this.

"It's a good thing, that our two leaders, got arrested by SOC." he started. "We were getting tired of being in that gang anyways!"

Then he goes back to eating his tacos.

"Mmmmmmmm!" he said.

Then Kitty & Roz walks up to him & taps him on the shoulder.

Bonez looks at them.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Are you Bonez?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Bonez replies.

"And did you come in here, started eating & didn't pay?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Bonez said, as he takes another bite from the taco. "I sure did."

"And you're part of Murder Inc. gang?" Kitty asks.

"Yep." Bonez said. "I sure am!"

Then Roz takes out some handcuffs.

"You know, what this means, right?" she asks.

Bonez turns to them.

"You must be SOC?" he asks, as he swallows some of the taco, that was in his mouth.

"Yep." Kitty & Roz said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"You're gonna arrest me now, aren't ya?" Bonez asks.

"Yep." the Katswell sisters said in unison, as the audience laughs.

So, they arrested him.

"Come on." Kitty said, as she stands him up. "Let's go to the manager."

Then they all walked up to the manager.

"Is there something, that you gotta say?" Kitty asks.

Bonez holds his head down.

"I'm sorry, for coming in here & started eating up all of the tacos, Mr. Homey." he said. "I was really hungry that's all."

"Well." the owner started. "Anyway it goes, you still gonna have to pay me."

"How much is it?" Bonez asks.

The owner takes out a calculator & started pressing buttons.

"That'll be $135.88" he said, as the audience laughs.

Bonez turns to Roz.

"Can you kindly take my wallet from my jeans pocket & pay the man, please?" he asks.

"Sure." Roz said.

Then she reaches into Bonez's pocket & takes out a black wallet with the photo of Phineas & Ferb on it.

She takes out the money & gives it to the owner.

"Here you go." she said, as she puts the wallet back into Bonez's pocket. "That outta cover it."

"Thanks, SOC officers." said the owner/manager. "For now on, all SOC officers eat here for free."

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." the owner/manager said.

"Thanks, Mr. Homey." Kitty said, as Roz starts taking Bonez away. "We're glad, that we can be part of service."

"Thanks for being kick-ass, sexy girls." the owner/manager said, as the audience whoos & laughs.

Kitty blushes.

"Thanks again, Mr. Homey." she said. "See ya."

Then she gets into the suv with everyone.

"Ahhhhh!" she said, as she sat in the passenger seat. "This is pretty easy."

"Yep." Roz said.

Then Kitty's cell phone rings again.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

"There's a robbery at Da-Da-Delisle's Jewelry store." Keswick said on the phone.

"Who's doing it?" Kitty asks.

"Two Murder Inc. ma-ma-members." Keswick said.

"We're hitting there now." Kitty said, as she hung up the phone.

"To Delisle's Jewelry Store?" Roz asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

Then Roz speeds off towards Delisle's Jewelry Store.

Shortly, Dudley pulls up to Homey's Tacos.

He jumps off the bike & runs inside.

He takes out his blaster.

"Now, where are you bad guys?" he asks.

The owner walks up to him.

"You just missed him." he said. "SOC took him away."

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs, as the audience laughs. "Well, since I'm here. Can I have 150 tacos?"

"Sure." the owner said. "What do you want on them?"

"I want seasoned ground beef." Dudley said.

"What else?" the owner asked.

"Lot's of cheese sauce!" Dudley drooled, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." the owner said. "Whatelse?"

"Plenty of spicy taco sauce!" Dudley exclaims.

"Which one?" the owner asks.

"What do you got?" Dudley asks.

"I've got original spicy sauce, hot, hot-as-hell spicy taco sauce." the owner started. "I've got the dangerous spicy taco sauce, but that's for the ones, that really enjoy spicy taco sauce on their tacos."

"I'll take it!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." the owner said. "But don't come crying to me, when your mouth's on fire."

"I'M IN!" Dudley shouted.

So, the owner makes the 150 tacos, while Dudley gets a table.

Within five minutes, the owner walks up to the table, with the so tacos.

"Here's your 150 tacos, sir." the owner said. "That'll be $225.99 dollars, please?"

Dudley takes out a credit card, that had TUFF's logo on it.

"Here. Charge it on the TUFF account." he said, as he gives the owner the card.

"Alright." the owner said, as he went to scan the card.

"Alright, tacos!" Dudley said.

Then he started eating the tacos.

"Mmmmmmm!" he said, as the audience laughs.

The owner soon returns.

"Here's your card, sir." he said.

"Thanks." Dudley said, as he took his card back.

Then steam started coming out of his ears.

And fire started shooting out of his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER!"

The owner gives him a glass of milk.

"Here, drink this." the owner said.

Dudley grabs the glass & starts downing it.

The audience laughs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley sighs.

"See?" the owner said. "I told you, that it was too tough for you."

"Whatever." Dudley said. "I want the rest of these to go."

The owner takes the plate of tacos back to the kitchen, to put in take home containers.

He soon returns.

"Here's your food, sir." he said, as he gives Dudley the bag with the food in it.

"Alright!" Dudley said, as he takes the bag & stands up. "See ya."

Then he runs back to the TUFF motorcycle & goes back to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>At Delisle's Jewelry Store.<strong>

Kitty & Roz had their AK's & M-16's drawned.

"There's the two Murder Inc. members." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she cocks her gun. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Let's go!" Roz shouted.

Then she & Kitty rushes into Delisle's Jewelry Store.

"Hold it right there, Murder Inc.!" Kitty shouted.

The two Murder Inc. members, who were two cat girls.

One had black hair, which was in a ponytail. She was tan & had a black tip on her tail and she had black eyes.

The second cat girl had orange fur with black stripes on her tail. She also had blonde hair, which was in a ponytail.

The first girl turns to SOC.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. "It's SOC!"

The second girl grabs for her gun, but Kitty & Roz aim their guns at her.

"Don't you think about it." the Katswell sisters said. "Now, lay on the fuckin' floor, now!"

"We might as well do it, Rachel." said the first cat, as she lays on the floor.

Rachel sighs.

"Okay, Karen." she said.

Then she lays on the floor.

"Now, spread out your legs." Kitty ordered.

Karen & Rachel does, as they're told.

"And throw away, your weapons!" Roz shouted.

The two Murder Inc. girls throw away their weapons & Roz corrects the weapons.

Then Kitty arrests the two Murder Inc. girls & the audience applauds for the Katswell twins.

"Well. Looks like, we got all of the Murder Inc. gang." Roz said, as she puts Rachel into the back of the suv.

"Yep." Kitty said, as she puts Karen in the back.

Then her cell phone rings.

"Surveillance Over Criminals. Chief Kitty Katswell speaking." she said.

"There's four Murder Inc. members, assaulting a Ta-Ta-TUFF agent, on the corner of Cruz & Harrison Streets." Keswick said.

"We're on our way, Keswick." Kitty said.

"So, what's happening now?" Roz asks, as she got into the suv.

"Four Murder Inc. members are assaulting a TUFF agent on the corner of Cruz & Harrison streets, Roz." Kitty said, as she got into the suv.

"Oh shit!" Karen exclaims. "That's Ice Pick, Slash, Blade, & Poison!"

"Well, whoever they are." Kitty said. "They're going down!" Step on it, Roz!"

"Right!" Roz said, as she slammed on the gas.

The suv drives off to the corners of Cruz & Harrison.

**At the street corner, minutes later.**

Kitty & Roz, wearing their combat gear now.

"They're probably armed." Kitty said, as she grabs her M4 carbine.

"They are." Karen said. "Out of the six of us here, they're the most violent."

"That's good to know." Roz said, as she got out of the suv.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she also got out of the suv.

The Katswells layed behind a bush.

"I wonder, who's the TUFF agent, they're assaulting?" Kitty asks.

"Let's see, sis." Roz said.

Then they look to see Dudley getting beat.

"OWWWW!" he cries, as the audience laughs at his pain. "Don't do that!"

"SHUT UP!" Slash shouted. "This what you get, for looking at us fuckin' funny!"

"I'M SORRY!" Dudley cries.

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "That's Dudley."

"So, do you wanna help him?" Roz asks.

"Of course." Kitty said. "I have to help him. He's my friend after all."

"Okay." Roz said.

"Let's go!" Kitty said.

Then they go out & aim their weapons at them.

"Hold it right there, Murder Inc.!" Kitty shouted.

"In the name of the Surveillance Over Criminals." Roz started. "You are under arrest!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Blade, as he points his sub machine gun at the Katswell sisters.

He pulls the trigger & starts shooting.

The bullets hits the Katswells' chests.

The bullets bounce off.

"Ha!" Kitty laughs. "We got bulletproof vests, assholes."

Then Roz takes out her AK47 & starts blasting holes into the four Murder Inc. members.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the four gang members shouted.

Kitty then takes out a flash grenade.

"Watch out, Dudley!" she shouted.

Dudley then limps out of the way, as Kitty threw the flash grenade at the four Murder Inc. members.

The Flash grenade explodes, as Roz continues shooting the Murder Inc. members.

The four Murder Inc. members were weakening.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Blade. "I can't take this shit no more!"

Then he passes out.

Poison takes out his gun.

"You bitches!" he shouted. "Now, you must pay!"

Kitty then shoots Poison on the knee.

"OW! MY FUCKIN' KNEE!" Poison shouted, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers, as she arrests him.

Ice Pick & Slash looks at Kitty & Roz.

Roz points her AK-47 at them.

"Get on the fuckin' ground." she said. "NOW!"

The two Murder Inc. members get on the ground.

Kitty then arrests them.

The audience applauds to this.

Roz goes over to Dudley, who had bruises & was beaten badly.

"You okay?" she asks him.

Dudley staggers up.

"Yeah." he said. "Just a little bruised. That's all."

Then he falls to the ground.

The audience laughs at his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon.<strong>

All of the news vans, were interviewing SOC again.

Wolf Spitzer appears.

"I am at the street corners of Cruz & Harrison, where SOC have arrested the notorious murderous killer street gang; Murder Inc. gang." he started, as he turns to Kitty & Roz. "So, tell me how you do it?"

Kitty & Roz just only laughs.

"It was pretty easy." Kitty started. "The first two, we captured were robbing a Auto Parts store."

"Yeah." Roz said. "And then, we found the other two at Hartman's Mart."

"Then we found a guy at Homey's Tacos & Shit." Kitty said.

"Yeah. He was eating tacos!" Roz said.

"And he was eating tacos." Kitty said. "We found two more at Delisle's Jewelry Store."

"Then we came here & rescued T.U.F.F. Agent Puppy from these four main Murder Inc. leaders." Kitty said.

Spitzer goes over to Dudley.

"So, sir." he started. "Tell me, how it feels to be rescued by SOC?"

Dudley looks at the camera.

"It kinda feels embarrassing." he started. "I was suppose to stop them, because the Chief is pissed, that SOC keeps taking our jobs."

Spitzer smiles.

"So, he's pissed huh?" he asks, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then a cop walks up to the four Murder Inc. members.

"Alright. Looks like, we got the four main leaders of Murder Inc." said the cop, as he turns to Kitty. "Thanks SOC officers."

"You're welcome." Kitty & Roz said.

The cop turns to the four main leaders of Murder Inc.

"You four are going to jail, for your fuckin' crimes!" he shouted. "You four are gonna have cramped quarters. You all gonna work from 5 in the morning to 11 at night ! You are gonna have bread & water for your three main meals!"

Ice Pick, Slash, Blade, & Poison sighs deeply.

The cop turns to the six cat girls & Bonez.

"As for you seven." he started. "You are gonna get the worst treatment. You seven are gonna get the death penalty."

"What!" the seven members exclaims. "We didn't do any serious crimes, like the four main leaders did. We didn't assault anyone! Please? Don't give us the Death Penalty. We were about to leave the gang."

"WHAT!" Ice Blade shouted. "YOU BACKSTABBIN' BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASSES!"

Then he goes for them, but the other cops tackles him & tasers him.

Kitty then look at the seven Murder Inc. members & starts thinking.

Roz starts thinking too.

Kitty turns to her.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking Roz?" she asks.

"Yes, sis." Roz said.

Kitty turns to the cops.

"Excuse me, sirs." she started. "But we would like to have the seven Murder Inc. members."

The cop look at her with a confused look.

"Why?" he asks.

"We're gonna make them into SOC officers." Roz said.

The officers laughs.

"Are you sure, that you wanna do that?" they laughs. "You'll become as bad as TUFF."

Kitty looks at the officer.

"Don't worry, about them." Kitty said. "Since, no one else is willing to give them a chance. I am gonna give them a fresh start, as new SOC officers."

Then she turns to Karen.

"Is that okay, with you seven?"

"Yes!" the seven former Murder Inc. members said in unison, as the audience laughs. "We want to be good! We're sick of being on the wrong side of the fuckin' law!"

Kitty turns back to the officer.

"See?" she said.

"Hmmmm?" the cop said. "Alright. Go ahead & take them."

Then the cops takes the four main Murder Inc. leaders to jail.

Spitzer turns to the camera.

"There you have it, folks." he started. "SOC finally defeated Petropolis' most nortious, blood thirsty gang; Murder Inc. A TUFF Agent have been saved from blood thirsty thugs. And seven former Murder Inc. members, are gonna be reformed into good citizens, by joining SOC. This is Wolf Spitzer, reporting."

Kitty turns to the seven Murder Inc. members.

"So, you guys wanna get out of the gang business, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah!" the seven Murder Inc. members exclaimed. "We wanna do well & good!"

"Okay, then." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then SOC leave with the seven former Murder Inc., as the police takes away the four main Murder Inc. members.

The audience applauds to them.

Dudley then slowly goes back to the TUFF motorcycle.

"Well. Looks like, SOC won again." he said, as he got onto the motorcycle. "I hope, the Chief doesn't find out about this."

Then he goes back to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF.<strong>

Dudley walks in slowly to the Chief's office.

The Chief turns to him.

"So, Agent Puppy." he started. "Did you stop those robberies of Murder Inc., before SOC?"

"No." Dudley said. "SOC stopped them, before I did."

"DAMMIT!" the Chief shouted, as he threw one of his romance novels at Tammy, which hits her in the head.

The audience laughs.

"Ahhhhh!" Tammy cries, as she falls to the floor.

The blow, knocks her unconscious.

"Uh, Tammy?" the Chief asks.

"She's knocked out cold, Chief." Dudley said.

"FUCK!" the Chief shouted. "I've lost my secretary! SOC is beating our asses! How can things get any worse?"

Just then, a guy wearing a Homey Holla hat & shirt and black pants walks in.

"Are you Chief, Herbert Dumbrowski?" the Homey Holla guy asks.

"Yes." the Chief said. "What do you want Homey Holla Delivery Guy?"

"I've came here to take back the Homey Holla vending machine." the Homey Holla Delivery Guy said.

"What!" the Chief asks. "But why?"

"Because, there's a new & more better crime fighting company in town." the Homey Holla Delivery Guy said. "And you haven't paided your bill to us in months."

"Hey. It's not my fault, that we haven't payed you guys in months." the Chief shouted. "Well, actually it is."

The audience laughs.

"Oh. And why is this?" the Homey Holla delivery guy asks.

"Because, I needed the money to pay my employees." the Chief said.

Then Keswick peeks his head in.

"Oh, Chief." he started. "Your prostitute called you & she needs you to pay her for the afternoon session."

"Thank you, _Keswick_!" the Chief said, as he puts emphasis on Keswick's name, as the Homey Holla delivery guy frowns at him & the audience laughs.

"You're wa-wa-welcome, sir." Keswick said.

The Homey Holla delivery guy pushes the cart to the snack room.

"That's it. You've just lost your Homey Holla privileges!" the Homey Holla Delivery guy shouted, as he unplugs the Homey Holla vending machine.

"No! Not our Homey Holla!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs. "What are my employees gonna drink now?"

The Homey Holla delivery guy turns to the drunken flea.

"Well. They can drink that shit called; Toilet Cola!" he shouted in the Chief's face, as the audience laughs.

"What? Toilet Cola?" the Chief asks. "That tastes like piss & shit!"

"Well, that's what you get for not paying your bill, you fuckin' drunk." the Homey Holla delivery guy said, as he walks away with the Homey Holla vending machine.

"Dammit!" the Chief sniffs.

Then several more vendors arrives.

"Oh, come on!" the Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"We're cutting off your service." they shouted. "You've haven't paided your bill to us."

"What!" the Chief shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then all of the vendors took out their machines.

"So, what me & my employees gonna eat for lunch now?" the Chief asks.

One of the vendors turned to him.

"Why don't you eat in that cafeteria, that you don't eat in?" the vendor suggested, as the audience laughs.

"But that food sucks!" the Chief shouted.

"Well, who's fault is that?" the vendor asks, as the rest of the vendors leave with the vending machines.

"D'oh!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs.

"What are we gonna do now, Chief?" Dudley asks.

The Chief turns to him.

"I don't know, son." he said in a grave-like voice. "I don't know. Looks like, we're gonna have to cut back on some things."

Then he presses the button on his intercom.

"Keswick. Get your ass in here!" he shouted.

Keswick walks in.

"Yes?" he asks.

"We're gonna have to cut back, to make it through." the Chief started. "So, I'm gonna have to fire some people."

"Well, may I sa-sa-suggest, firing Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy." Keswick said. "He barely does anything."

The Chief then thinks about it.

"Hmmmm, no." he said. "I think, I'm gonna fire you. You're fired, _Mr. Scientist!_"

Keswick was unfazed by this.

"Fa-Fa-Fine." he said. "I've got a job at Kitty's new company anyways. So, you're not hurting anyone."

Then he goes back to his laboratory, to pack his things.

He soon returns.

"I've got my sha-sha-shit." Keswick said. "Now, here's something to ra-ra-remember me by."

"And what's that, _Mr. Scientist_?" the Chief asks.

Keswick takes off his badge & throws it to the Chief.

The badge knocks him into a mug of coffee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chief hollers in pain, as the audience laughs at his torture.

"I ha-ha-hope, that serves you right!" Keswick sniffs.

Then he grabs his box & leaves TUFF for the last time.

Dudley helps the Chief out of the coffee cup.

"Well, there goes another employee, Chief." he said.

The Chief growls.

"That damn cat!" he shouted. "I should rip her to shreds!"

Then Dudley's watch starts beeping.

He answers it.

"Looks like it's time, for our appointment with the sexy bitches." he said.

"YEAH!" The Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Fuck Kitty's company! Let's go fuck the bitches!"

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they leave, to go fuck some prostitutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC HQ.<strong>

Kitty were talking to the former Murder Inc. members.

"Alright." she started. "First off. You will be called; 'The New SOC Seven', until you get done with your training."

"Okay." the New SOC Seven said in unison.

"And." Roz started. "You will call her; Chief Katswell or Commissioner Katswell."

"Right." the New SOC Seven said. "What do we call you?"

"You can call me Lieutenant Katswell." Roz said.

"Okay, Lieutenant Katswell!" the New SOC seven said.

"Alright; SOC seven." Kitty started. "I want you all to read this tonight."

Then she takes out seven dark emerald green books, that said; 'SOC rulebook'.

"It's the rulebook for SOC." she said, as she passed out the rulebooks to the New SOC seven. "I want you to study this from cover to cover."

"Alright, Chief Katswell!" the New SOC seven said.

"Good." Roz said. "You seven are dismissed for the day."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Katswell." the SOC seven said.

Then they leave, as the audience applauds to them.

"Well, this has been a easy day, sis." Roz said to Kitty.

"Yeah, it was." Kitty said. "We're getting stronger everyday. And we got new seven officers, that's willing to work."

"Yeah." Roz said. "And we're just getting started. The new cars will be here tomorrow."

"That's great." Kitty said, as she punches out. "Let's go. It's quitting time."

"Okay." Roz said.

Then Roz punches out.

Kitty then turns off the lights & presses in the security code for the SOC headquarters.

Then she locks the door to the headquarters.

Then she & Roz gets into Roz's black SUV & drives off, as the audience applauds to them.

**_Well, this has been some chapter. SOC captured & defeated Murder Inc. and made the seven former Murder Inc. members new officers for SOC. TUFF, just lost their vending machine privileges, and Keswick quits TUFF & joins SOC. Tune in next chapter to see, if SOC will keeping handing TUFF's ass to them. And will TUFF get worst._**


	5. Dudley's Interrogation Part 1

**_SOC Kitty_**

Dudley's Interrogation part 1

**_The idea for this chapter was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. SOC is getting better & better. And TUFF is getting worse & worse. And because of this, the Chief sends Dudley, to go over to SOC and get all of their information from their computer, but he gets caught by SOC. So anyways. Relax, read, & review!_**

It was a pretty sunny day in Petropolis. People were walking on the streets again, thanks to SOC.

It shows the SOC building.

"Surveillance Over Criminals, Incorporated!" sang the choir.

It shows Kitty at her desk, working on some papers.

The audience cheers & applaudes for her.

"Now lemme put away Jasmine's file and there." she said, as she put the papers into the desk drawer. "And there."

Then Roz walks in.

The audience cheers & applaudes for her.

She had a breakfast sandwich & a mug full of coffee.

"Morning, Kitty." Roz greeted.

"Morning, Roz." Kitty said, as she sat back at her desk. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, sis." Roz said, as she sat at her desk. "So, how are the new cars?"

"Well, Keswick is adding components to them, even as we speak." Kitty said.

It shows Keswick's new laboratory now.

He was adding components, to make the brand new cars change into anything like a jet or submarine.

"Tha-Tha-There." he said, as he slid from underneath from one of the cars. "All of the new SOC cars are rebuilt & finished! I hope, Chief Ka-Ka-Kitty likes them."

Then he goes & gives himself some coffee.

"Well, we can always check on him?" Roz suggested.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Let's go!"

**In Keswick's laboratory.**

Kitty & Roz walks up to him.

"Hey, Mr. Keswick." Kitty greeted. "So, how are the new cars?"

Keswick turns to her.

"Morning, Chief Ka-Ka-Kitty." he greeted. "The additions to the new cars are ca-ca-complete!"

"That's great!" Kitty said. "I hope, it's a thousand as times better than that shitty old TUFF mobile?"

Keswick smiles.

"Of course they are, Chief Ka-Ka-Kitty." he started. "Here are the keys to your cars."

Then he tosses them their keys to their cars.

"Alright!" the Katswell sisters exclaims. "Now, where's our cars."

"Here they are." Keswick said.

Then he shows them, 2 black & white special edition Ford Crown Victorias, with the words; 'S.O.C.' on the sides of them.

And below the driver window of one, had the words; 'The Top Gun' on it.

And on both cars also had the following words; 'Call us instead of TUFF'.

"Wow!" Kitty & Roz exclaims. "We like them, Keswick!"

"Thank you." Keswick said. "I've also installed a small monitor, so you can ca-ca-communicate & receive memos. I also installed a CD player, so you can play your old-school hip hop CDs."

"I want the one, with the 'Top Gun' on it!" Kitty exclaims, as she gets into the car.

"Oa-Oa-Okay." Keswick said.

"And I'll take the second one." Roz said, as she got into the second car. "I would like to test this shit out!"

Kitty got out of hers.

"Yeah, but we gotta train the new SOC seven." Kitty said.

"Oh yeah." Roz said. "I forgot."

The audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"That's okay, sis." she said. "Now, let's go."

Then they leave, Keswick's laboratory.

**In the workout room.**

The new SOC seven were working out.

Bonez were lifting weights.

Maya & Madison were training on the punching bag.

Rachel was running on the treadmill.

Crystal & Jasmine were spotting each other weight lifting.

And Karen was practicing on the speed bag.

Then Kitty & Roz walks in.

"Hey, The New SOC Seven." Kitty greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"We're good, Chief Katswell!" the New SOC Seven said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's good." Roz said.

"Did you read the rulebook?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." said the New SOC Seven.

"Alright." Roz said.

Then Kitty takes out seven papers from hammerspace.

"That's good." Kitty said. "Because, when you get done here. I want you all to report to my office & take a test."

The audience laughs.

"Awww. A test?" Bonez groaned. "I graduated high school, so I wouldn't have to take tests. This sucks!"

"Bonez!" Karen shouted.

The audience laughs.

"What?" Bonez asks.

"Let's get this test over with." Madison said, as she took her test paper.

"Yeah." Maya said, as she also took the test paper.

"That's the spirit, Prinze!" Kitty said.

Then the rest of the former Murder Inc. members takes the papers, & started doing the tests.

"When you get done, with the test." Kitty started. "Give the papers to Second Banana Roz."

"Right, Chief Katswell!" the New SOC seven said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they continued doing the tests.

**A little later.**

The New SOC seven turn in their tests to Roz.

"Now, let's see if you past." Roz said, as she took out a book & red pen.

Karen turns to Kitty.

"So what do we get if we pass, Chief Kitty?" she asks Kitty.

"Do you expect something?" Kitty asks.

"Well, I was just wondering, Chief." Karen said sheepishly, as the audience laughs.

"You get an extended 30 minutes, for your lunch breaks." Kitty said.

"Oh. okay." Karen said.

Soon Roz was done, grading the tests.

"There. The tests are all graded, sis." she said, as she gives Kitty the papers.

"Good." Kitty said, as she started looking through all of the papers.

The New SOC seven started sweating nervously, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at the New SOC seven.

She smiles.

"Congratulations, New SOC seven." she started. "You all passed with flying colors!"

"YAY!" the new members exclaims, as the audience applaudes for them.

"Even me?" Bonez asks.

"Yes, Muttson." Kitty said. "Even you."

"YEAH!" Bonez cheers.

Kitty looks at the clock.

"Come on, New SOC seven." she started. "It's time for you to train now."

"We already trained, Chief Katswell." Rachel said.

"No, not that training." Kitty started, as she turns to Roz. "Give them their armor & SWAT team helmets with the visors, sis."

"Okay." Roz said, as she gives the New SOC Seven their armor & SWAT Team helmets.

"Alright!" the New SOC Seven exclaims.

"Now." Kitty started. "Time to go into the training section."

Then they all go to the brand new training section.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at TUFF.<strong>

The building was getting empty. Mainly because, the Chief had to cut back on a lot of stuff, which included employees.

It shows the Chief's office, where he & Dudley was.

The Chief was watching tv.

And Dudley was reading one of his comic books.

"HA!" he laughs loudly, as the audience laughs.

It shows the tv.

He was watching the Vicky Show on Nickelodeon.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, kids! It's me Vicky!" Vicky shouted at the tv camera. "WAKE YOUR NEIGHBOR!"

It shows the Chief again.

"I guess, Nickelodeon stopped trying." the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "They have this show on there now called; 'Chris Crocker: The Show'. I think, they're starting to get desperate now."

The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah." the Chief started. "Just like us, son."

"What do you mean, Chief?" Dudley asks.

"Just look around you, son!" the Chief started. "We've had to cut back on a lot of shit, so we can still continue service to Petropolis. Or try to anyways."

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then he goes to the main lobby of TUFF, where most of the background poser agents hung out.

The main lobby was empty.

"No one's here." Dudley said. "I'll check the cubicals."

Then he goes to the cubicals.

There was no one there.

"I'll check the snack room." Dudley said.

Then he checks the snack room.

There was no one there.

"Well, I guess no one's here." Dudley said, as he goes back to the Chief's office.

"There's no one here, Chief."

"See? I told you." the Chief said. "It just you, me, & Agent Nutz."

It shows Agent Nutz blowing up a couch.

The audience laughs.

"Stop following me!" he shouted, as the audience laughs at his retarded ass.

"I see." Dudley said.

Then the Chief got an intel.

"Get that intel for me, son." the Chief said.

"Right, Chief." Dudley said.

He gets it.

"Here you go, Chief." Dudley said, as he gave the Chief the intel.

The Chief takes out his glasses, & looks at the intel.

"What does it say, Chief?" Dudley asks.

The Chief turns to him.

"It says, that Monique's Jewelry Store is being robbed by Madame Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies." he said. "Dudley. I want you to go out & stop them, before SOC does."

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said.

Then he goes to the tube, which leads him to the TUFF mobile.

**_(A/N: Yes. Kitty gave him the TUFF mobile back at some point.)_**

The Chief takes out his phone & dials a number.

"Hey, Hey Tiffany." he said in a hipster voice, as he unzips his pants, as the audience laughs & ewws at this scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC HQ.<strong>

Kitty's SOC wrist com goes off.

Keswick was on it.

"There's a robbery at Mo-Mo-Monique's Jewelry Store." he said.

"Who's doing it?" Kitty asked.

"Madame Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies." Keswick said.

"Okay, Keswick." Kitty said. "We're on it!"

She turns off her wrist com & turns to Roz & the others.

"We got a robbery at Monique's Jewelry Store." she said. "I'm gonna need three officers with me. Now who wanna go?"

Madison, Maya, & Crystal raise their hands.

"Okay, officers Prinze & Brooks. Let's go!" Kitty said, as she grabs her guns & handcuffs.

"Right, Chief!" Madison, Maya, & Crystal said, as they grab their guns & handcuffs.

Then Madison stops.

"But isn't there two cars, Chief?" she asks.

Then Kitty's wrist com goes on again.

It was Keswick again.

"Chief. I just completed nine more SOC pa-pa-patrol cars." he said. "They're ready to roll!"

"Thanks, Keswick." Kitty said. "And I promise to hire more people for you, so you're not the only one, whose building cars, getting intels, & doing technical stuff."

"Tha-Tha-That's good news, Chief!" Keswick exclaims. "Keswick, out!"

Kitty turns to Madison.

"Looks like, there's more cars available, officer Prinze." she said.

"Okay." Madison said, as she turns to Maya. "Looks like, we're sharing, Maya."

"I'm driving!" Maya exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's go, officers!"

Then the four SOC cats get into their patrol cars. Two to each car. They then speed off towards Monique's Jewelry Store, with the sirens blaring.

* * *

><p><strong>At Monique's Jewelry Store.<strong>

The store was being held up by, Madame Catastrophe & her partner, Dr. Rabies.

Catastrophe had an M-16 & 9mm's.

And Rabies had a blaster.

"Alright!" Catastrophe started. "Get on your fuckink knees & give us all of your jewelry!"

"That'll be a wise thing, no?" Rabies asked, as he aims his blaster at the manager's face.

"Whateva!" the manager, whose name was Monique said, as the audience laughs.

The SOC Patrol cars pull up in front of Monique's Jewelry Store.

Kitty, Madison, Maya, & Crystal get out of the patrol cars & rush into the Jeweler store.

"GET ON THE GROUND, MADAME CATASTROPHE & DR. RABIES!" Kitty shouted. "In the name of Surveillance Over Criminals, you are under arrest!"

Catastrophe & Rabies turns to the SOC officers.

"Well. Well, Well. If it isn't former TUFF Agent; Kitty Katswell." Catastrophe said with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's me." Kitty said. "Now get on the ground!"

"NOW!" shouted Madison & Maya in unison.

Rabies shoots off his blaster at the SOC officers.

"I don't think so!" he said, as he blasts his blaster.

The SOC officers ducked behind a turned over table.

"Alright, rookies." Kitty started. "This is your first test! Now show me, what to do in this situation."

"Right, Chief!" Madison, Maya, & Crystal said in unison.

Then they aimed their guns at Rabies & they shoot.

The bullets knocked the blaster from his hand.

He holds his hand in pain.

"OW! MY FUCKINK HAND!" Rabies hollers in pain, as the audience laughs. "I can't shoot my blaster now!"

"Don't worry, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I'll blast them for you."

Then she reaches for Rabies' blaster.

Madison sees this.

"Oh, no you don't!" she sniffed, as she aims her gun at the blaster. "Not on my watch!"

Then she shoots at the blaster.

The shot hits its mark, as the blaster was blew up into pieces.

Catastrophe & Rabies was pissed now.

"Why you little bitch!" Catastrophe shouted. "You are, like they say in this country. Your ass is goink down!"

Then she aims her M-16 at the SOC officers.

Kitty shoots her 9mm at Catastrophe.

She shoots her knee.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe shouted in pain.

She drops her gun.

Madison & Maya quickly runs over to Rabies & wrestles him down to the ground.

"OW! That fuckin' hurts!" Rabies cried, as the audience laughs.

Madison & Maya puts the handcuffs onto his wrists.

"Shut up!" Maya shouted at him.

Crystal picks up Catastrophe's guns, as Kitty slams Catastrophe to the floor & pins her down too.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Catastrophe cries. "Why are you pinnink me to the floor, Katswell darlink? I've got shot in the fuckink knee. You're just makink it hurt more!"

"Well, you should've that of that, before you came in here." Kitty said, as she puts the handcuffs onto Catastrophe's wrists. "Madame Catastrophe. Dr. Rabies. In the name of the Surveillance Over Criminals. You two are under arrest!"

Catastrophe & Rabies hold their heads down.

Then Monique walks up to Kitty.

"Thank you, for savin' my store!" she said. "I wouldn't be able to get none of that shit back."

"Anytime, Ms. Monique." Kitty said, as she escorts Catastrophe to the squad car. "We're just doing our job."

Then she puts Catastrophe in the back of the squad car, as Madison & Maya puts Rabies in the back of their squad car.

After getting information about the robbery from the store owner, the four SOC officers get into their patrol cars & goes to the Petropolis Prison.

Then Dudley shows up in the TUFF mobile.

"Alright, Dr. Rabies & Madame Catastrophe!" he shouted. "You are under arrest!"

Monique walks up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks.

"I'm Agent Puppy from TUFF." Dudley said, as he showed the manager his identification and badge. "I'm here to stop the robbery."

"You're too late." the manager sniffed. "SOC stopped them."

"Oh." Dudley said in a sad tone. "Well, thanks anyways."

Then he goes back to the TUFF mobile & drives back to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC Headquarters.<strong>

Kitty, Crystal, Madison, & Maya walks back in.

Roz was still training Karen, Rachel, Jasmine, & Bonez.

She turns to them.

"So, how did it go?" she asks them.

"Madame Catastrophe complained, that I shot her in the knee." Kitty said.

"Did you shoot her in the knee?" asks Roz.

"Of course, I did." Kitty admitted with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs. "And officers; Prinze & Brooks didn't too badly on their first time out."

"That's good!" Roz said, as she turns to Crystal, Madison, & Maya and smiles at them. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Me too!" Karen said.

"So am I!" added Rachel.

"Me three!" Jasmine shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Good job, girls." Bonez said, as he ate a turkey sandwich.

Crystal, Madison, & Maya blushes.

The audience laughs.

"Thanks guys." they said.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Oh. by the way." she started. "We got five more people, waiting for you to interview them."

"Oh, okay then, sis." Kitty said. "Keep hearing out for intels & alarms."

Then she went to her office to interview the five possible new SOC members.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Dudley had told the Chief everything, about SOC stopping the jewelry store robbery.

"Dammit!" the Chief sniffs. "How does Katswell do it? I mean, I've been in the crime-fighting business for years. And I also had been chief for years too! And she's been chief for several weeks! How does she do it!?"

"Well, she haves a lot more people, then we do, Chief." Dudley said.

"Yeah?" the Chief said.

"And she doesn't get drunk or high." Dudley said.

It shows the Chief, drunk & high.

"What are you talking about, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy?" the Chief hiccups, as he falls over.

The audience laughs at this.

"Never mind." Dudley said quickly.

Then an intel falls onto the floor.

"An intel!" Dudley exclaims.

"Go get that for me, son." the Chief hiccups, as the audience laughs.

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said, as he went to get the intel.

He gets it.

"What does it say, son?" the Chief asks.

"It says; that Kung Pow Chicken is causing trouble again at Wung's Asian Crusine." Dudley read.

"Oh my god!" the Chief exclaims. "That's one of my favorite places to eat at! Dudley. I want you to go out & stop him before SOC does!"

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said, as he saluted stupidly, as the audience laughs.

Then he runs out of the Chief's office & gets into the TUFF mobile. Then he speeds off towards Wung's.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC HQ.<strong>

Keswick gets an intel.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" he exclaims, as he gets onto his wristcom. "Chief Ka-Ka-Katswell."

Kitty appears on the wristcom.

"What is it, Keswick?" she asks.

"Ka-Ka-Kung Pow Chicken is causing trouble at Wa-Wa-Wung's Asian Crusine." Keswick said.

"Alright, Keswick." Kitty said. "I'll send Roz to stop him."

Then Kitty calls Roz.

"Roz. I want you & the four new trainees to go to Wung's Asian Crusine & stop Kung Pow Chicken before TUFF!" she said.

"Right, sis!" Roz said, as she turns to Karen, Rachel, Jasmine, & Bonez. "Come on, let's go! There's an asshole causing trouble at Wung's Asian Crusine."

"Mmmmmmmmm! I love Wung's." Bonez said, as he drools. "Their food is so fucking good!"

The audience laughs at him drooling.

"Come on!" Roz exclaims. "Let's go!"

Then they get into the squad car & speeds off towards Wung's.

**At Wung's Asian Crusine.**

Kung Pow Chicken was causing trouble.

"So, are you gonna close down, or what?" he asks.

"No way!" Wung shouted. "You can kiss my ass!"

"Well then." Kung Pow Chicken said. "Looks like, I'm gonna have to Kung Fu you to death!"

But before, Kung Pow Chicken can attack, Roz & SOC busts in with their M-16's drawned.

"Not so fast, Kung Pow Chicken!" Roz shouted. "In the name of Surveillance Over Criminals, Kung Pow Chicken. You're under arrest!"

Kung Pow Chicken turns to Roz.

"Well. Well. Well." he started. "Look at what we got here. Some flat-chested cats & a mutt."

The cats gasped loudly.

"How dare you!?" the SOC cats exclaims. "Looks like, it's time for a certain chicken to go down!"

"Chicken?" Bonez asks, as the audience laughs. "I want some chicken!"

"Oh, I'm going down, huh?" Kung Pow Chicken asks. "Looks like, it's time to attack!"

Then he does a mega karate kick.

The kick knocks out Bonez, Rachel, & Jasmine.

It was just Roz & Karen.

"Ah ha!" Kung Pow Chicken said. "I've knocked out three of you."

"So, what?" Roz said. "The both of us, will take your ass down!"

"Yeah!" Karen exclaims.

"LET'S DO IT!" Roz exclaims.

Then she & Karen pounces onto Kung Pow Chicken & started beating the hell out of him, with their own moves.

"HI-YA!" Karen shouted, as she karate kicks Kung Pow Chicken's face.

"XIANG!" Roz shouted, as she karate kicks Kung Pow Chicken in his crotch.

"OW!" Kung Pow Chicken exclaims in a high voice, as the audience laughs. "My fuckin' balls."

"Shut up!" Roz shouted, as she gives him a brutal Katswell punch to the face.

Kung Pow Chicken falls to the floor.

Karen picks up a table & smashes it over the chicken's head.

Roz grabs some chopsticks.

"Mind if I borrow these?" she asks Wung.

"Sure." Wung replies.

"Thanks." Roz said.

Then she stabs the chopsticks into Kung Pow Chicken's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

Then he starts swinging in different directions.

Karen picks up some hot Curry sauce & squirts it onto Kung Pow Chicken.

"Take this, asshole!" she shouted.

The sauce starts burning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kung Pow Chicken shouted, as the audience laughs. "Hot Curry Sauce! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roz then karate kicks Kung Pow Chicken, knocking him down to the floor again and she arrests him.

"Kung Pow Chicken. You are under arrest." Karen said.

Kung Pow Chicken sighs.

"Now to take your ass off to jail." Roz said.

Then she throws Kung Pow Chicken into the back of the squad car, as Karen wakes up Jasmine, Rachel, & Bonez.

"Wha-Wha-What happened?" Jasmine asks.

"Kung Pow Chicken knocked you three out with a mighty karate kick." Karen said, as she dusted off the three new SOC agents.

"Really?" Bonez asks. "A chicken whooped my ass!?"

Karen nods.

"Damn!" Bonez said. "That sucks."

"Yeah. It does." Rachel said. "Hopefully, we'll be prepared next time."

Then Roz walks up.

"Alright, officers." she said. "We've got Kung Pow Chicken in the squad car. Let's go."

Then SOC leaves Wung's Asian Crusine & speeds off towards the Petropolis Prison.

Seconds later, Dudley pulls up in the TUFF mobile.

"Let's do this!" Dudley shouted, as he takes out his ray gun, as the audience laughs.

Then he rushes in & points his blaster.

"Alright, Kung Pow Chicken." he shouted, as he started blasting all over the restaurant. "You're going down!"

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Dudley stops shooting & looks around.

"Uh, oops." he said, as the audience laughs.

Then Wung walks up to him, all burned up.

"You!" he shouted. "You destroy my restaurant! Now you owe me!"

"Dammit!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Then he gives Wung his TUFF credit card.

"Charge it on the TUFF account." Dudley said.

Then Wung goes & scans the card.

Wung soon returns.

"Card is invalid!" he said. "Your company, can't afford to pay me! There's no money in your account!"

Then he takes out a Butcher's knife.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Wung shouted, as the audience laughs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

He runs to the TUFF mobile & gets into it. Then he speeds off, as Wung stands in the street, cussing him out in Chinese.

The audience laughs at this.

A few blocks down from Wung's.

Dudley stops the TUFF mobile & gets on his wristcom.

"Chief. Are you there?" Dudley said. "This is Dudley."

The Chief appears on Dudley's wristcom.

"So, Agent Puppy. Did you stop Kung Pow Chicken, before SOC?" he asks.

"No." Dudley said.

The Chief growls.

"Alright, Agent Puppy." he started. "I want you to break into SOC headquarters & go into their main computer & destroy it!"

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said.

Then he turns off his wristcom.

"Time to go to SOC." he said.

Then he speeds off to SOC.

* * *

><p><strong>At SOC HQ.<strong>

Roz, Karen, Jasmine, Rachel, & Bonez pull up in their squad cars to the headquarters.

"Whoo!" Roz said. "Good job out there, officers."

"Yeah." Rachel said. "I need to work out more."

"Yeah, that's right." Jasmine said. "I don't wanna get knocked out like that again."

"Me neither." Bonez said. "It's time to start being men. And I, am going to show you what being a man; is all about!"

Then he squeezes his muscles tightly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"Damn! Take a chill, Bonez." Karen said.

"Officer Muttson got the right idea." Roz said, as she turns to Bonez, Jasmine, & Rachel. "Officers Brooks & Nash. I want you two to workout with Officer Muttson."

"Right, Lieutenant Katswell!" Jasmine & Rachel said.

Then they with Bonez go to the gym to workout.

Roz turns to Karen.

"Officer Crothers." she started. "You can go on your lunch break now."

"Okay." Karen said.

Then they go inside the headquarters.

Dudley peeks his head from inside the dumpster.

"Alright." he said. "It's time to go & ruin SOC!"

Then he gets out of the dumpster & runs inside of SOC HQ, without being noticed.

Dudley looks around.

"Damn! Look at all these rooms in here." he said. "Now, where's the main computer room at?"

Then he comes up to a room, which the door was open a bit.

Dudley peeks in a bit & sees the main computer for SOC.

"Ah ha!" Dudley said. "Here's the main computer for SOC! Now to go in there & fuck it up! It's a good thing that no one can see me or I'll be in trouble!"

But little did Dudley know, that there was a security camera on the opposite side of the hall. And it was recording every move, he was making.

**It shows Kitty's office now.**

Kitty was looking through some papers, when something caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asks.

Then she goes to the wall full of monitors.

She sees Dudley go into the main computer room.

"That's Dudley!" she exclaims. "I wonder, what he's doing here. Well, I better go & stop him for what he's doing."

Then she goes to her desk & takes out a nightstick.

"Don't worry, my friend." she said. "You'll soon taste blood!"

The audience laughs, as Kitty runs out of her office and goes towards the main computer room.

**In the main computer room.**

Dudley was sneaking up to the main computer.

He turns on his wristcom.

"I'm at the main computer room now, Chief." Dudley said.

The Chief appears on the wristcom.

"That's good, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, as he drinks a beer, as the audience laughs. "Now destroy it!"

"But how?" Dudley asks.

"Pour something liquid on it, son." the Chief said. "That'll make it short circuit, thus destroying SOC forever!"

"Do you think, this is going a little bit too far, sir?" Dudley asks in an unsure voice.

The Chief facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"Think about your future as a TUFF agent, son!" the Chief shouted.

Dudley sighs.

"Alright, Chief." Dudley started. "I'll do it!"

"Atta boy!" the Chief said.

Then Dudley turns off his wristcom & picks up a mug of coffee.

"Time to do this!" Dudley said. "For TUFF!"

Just as he was about to short circuit SOC's main computer, Dudley was knocked out right in the head.

He falls to the floor.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Dudley wakes up.

"Oh, god!" he said. "Wha-Wha-What hoppen? Wha-Wha-Where am I?"

Then he looks around.

"Why is it so fucking dark?" he asks. "Hello? Can someone turn on the lights? Please?"

Then a light was turned on.

It was above him.

"Whew!" he said, as he sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Then he tries to move his hands.

"Oh, no! Why can't I move my hands!?" Dudley shouted.

He looks down to see, that he was tied up to a chair.

"Why am I tied to a chair!?" Dudley shouted.

Then a shadowy figure, comes out of the shadows.

The figure was Kitty.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we got here?" she said. "A spy."

"What!?" Dudley exclaims. "I'm no spy."

"Then what are you doing here then?" Kitty asks.

"Well," Dudley started. "The Chief told me to come over here & see how you are doing."

"Did he, now?" Kitty asks, as the audience ooohs & laughs, as she really knows why Dudley was there.

"Yes. That's true." Dudley said.

Kitty looks at him.

"I don't believe you!" she shouted.

Dudley gulps loudly, as he started sweating nervously.

"You-You don't?" he asks nervously.

Kitty quickly gets in his face.

"No, I don't!" she snapped. "Now tell me, why you was in here! And I want the truth!"

Dudley keeps sweating, as he stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

"Damn! I'm hungry!" he mutters.

"And you're not gonna get anything to eat, until you tell me, why are you here." Kitty said, as she grabs a chair and sits in front of him.

Then she grabs a cigarette & lights it.

She takes a puff.

"I've got all day."

**_Looks like, this is gonna take another chapter. Will Kitty learn the reason, why Dudley was there? Will Dudley crack from pressure & hunger? What will Kitty do, when she learns the reason? Tune in to the next chapter to find out._**


	6. Dudley's Interrogation Part 2

_**SOC Kitty**_

Dudley's Interrogation part 2-(aka Chief's Ambush)

**_Last time we left off, SOC had just arrested Madame Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies, who was attempting to rob Monique's Jewelry Store & stopping Kung Pow Chicken before TUFF again, thus infuriating the Chief and he sends Dudley to SOC headquarters and go into their main computer & destroy them. Kitty finds out about this & captures Dudley. And now she is holding him hostage in some room._**

**_So, we continue where we left off!_**

It shows the SOC headquarters.

"Surveillance Over Criminals Interrogation Room!" sang the choir.

It shows Dudley & Kitty in the room, with Dudley still tied up.

"Uh, Kitty." Dudley started. "What was that?"

"That, Dudley." Kitty started. "That was my company's jingle."

Then she turns to the choir.

"Alright, guys." she said. "Take it from the top and sing it loud!"

"A 1, 2!" said a male cat member.

"Surveillance Over Criminals Interrogation Room!" sang the choir loudly.

"Hey! Isn't that Doofenshmirtz's theme?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "But I brought the rights for it. So if he wanna use it, he's gonna have to ask for my permission. And I pay the choir more!"

The audience laughs as the choir agrees with her.

"Damn!" Dudley said. "Her company even has a jingle! We don't have a jingle."

"That because," Kitty said as she goes over to him. "I'm smarter & better than TUFF chief Herbert Dumbrowski & I don't drink and spend on the budget on liquor."

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kitty turns to it.

"Come in!" she ordered.

In walks in Roz.

"We've just received some more weapons." she said, as she turns to Dudley. "So, what's going on here?"

"That's great, Roz!" Kitty said. "This is TUFF Agent; Dudley Puppy."

"What's he doing here?" Roz asks.

"I caught him in here in the main computer room." Kitty replied. "He tried to say, that the chief told him to come here and see how I was doing."

"It's the truth!" Dudley said. "Honest!"

"You don't believe that, do you?" Roz asks Kitty.

"Of course not!" Kitty said. "So, that's why I'm not letting him go or eat, until he does reveal the truth!"

"Ha!" Roz said. "That's my sis!"

"So, how are the new officers?" Kitty asks.

"They're doing great!" Roz said. "They just arrested a suspect who was committing a break-in at an old lady's house."

"That's good for them!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "If TUFF would've done it, they would fuck up. Isn't that right, Dudley?"

Dudley holds his head down.

"Yep! They would have." Kitty said, answering the question for Dudley. "I can't believe, that I wasted my life in that dump and worked for that cockroach!"

Dudley looks up at her.

"But Kitty." he started. "TUFF is doing so badly since you lefted. The Chief had to lay off a lot of agents, and he had all of the vending machines taken away."

"Yeah, so?" Kitty asks as the TUFF situation didn't concern her and it doesn't.

"And me & the Chief are the only ones left!" Dudley said.

"Do I look like I care?" Kitty asks. "It serves you guys right if you ask me!"

"But Kitty..." Dudley started, but Kitty interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm talking!" she shouted.

Dudley shuts up.

"Anyways, I have a very good thing going here. I'm the chief. Everyone goes by my rules and we actually capture not just villains like Snaptrap, but we capture people for robbery, drug trafficking, murder, & attempted murder. We take down gangs! TUFF didn't do any of those things. All TUFF ever do is capture & release the same stupid villain over & over and watch that shitty-ass Quacky the Duck!" Kitty ranted.

"And don't forget, that your partner always takes the credit for your work and caused you to pay for all the stupid shit he ever did too." Roz reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Kitty said. "Thanks, Rozzie!"

She looks at Dudley.

"And you. You always did stupid shit!" Kitty continues. "And I would always have to pay for your ass! And you would always get the praise & the reward for doing nothing! And I would always get the fucking shaft!"

Dudley puts his head down again.

"So, it is _your_ fault that TUFF went down!" Kitty shouted.

Then Dudley's wristcom goes off.

"Agent Puppy!" shouted the Chief from the other end. "Did you destroy SOC's main computer yet!?"

Kitty grabs Dudley's wristcom off of him & replies to the Chief.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't TUFF Chief; Herbert Dumbrowski." she said. "How are you?"

It shows the empty TUFF building.

The Chief was on his wristcom.

He had a five o'clock shadow.

"Uh, Katswell?" he asks.

"Yes." Kitty said. "It's me."

"So h-h-how are you?" the Chief asks in a scared voice.

"I know, what you send Dudley for." Kitty said in a stern voice.

"I-I-I send him there to check up on you, Katswell." the Chief lied.

"HA!" Kitty laughs loudly. "Now, I know you're lying!"

"How?" the Chief asks.

"Because, I got Dudley tied up here." Kitty said. "And your dumb ole ass came onto his wristcom & exposed your plan!"

"Oh, fuck!" the Chief sniffs. "I knew, that I shouldn't have checked up on my best agent!"

"He's your only agent!" Kitty corrected him as the audience laughs. "And now, I'm holding him hostage too!"

"NO!" the Chief shouted. "Don't hold my only & best agent I ever had, since Jack Rabbit hostage!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kitty growls loudly. "Just for that stupid remark, you're not gonna get him back, either!"

"Oh, come on!" the Chief exclaims as the audience laughs. "You gotta gimme back my best agent! How can I continue providing service to the city, if you got Dudley!?"

"Well." Kitty started. "Why don't you get off of your lazy ass & do it yourself!?"

"But I can't do that, Katswell!" the Chief complained.

Kitty then starts thinking of something.

Roz notices this & so does Dudley.

"What are you thinking, sis?" she asks Kitty.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "What are you thinking?"

Kitty didn't answer them, as she turns her attention back to Dudley's wristcom.

"Are you willing to do anything to get Dudley back?" she asks.

"Yeah!" the Chief shouted loudly. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

There was a few seconds of silence.

Kitty then responds.

"Alright." Kitty said. "I want $59,000,000 dollars."

"Okay! Okay!" the Chief exclaims. "You got it! Anything else?"

"No." said Kitty. "That's all."

"Okay, Katswell." the Chief said. "Come down here & get your check."

"Good." Kitty said. "But no tricks!"

Then she turns off Dudley's wristcom.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Alright, Roz." she started. "I'm going down to TUFF headquarters & get my check."

"Okay, sis." Roz said. "But do you wanna take one of the officers with you? Because, it may be a trick to capture you."

"Yeah, you're right, Roz." Kitty said. "I should bring an officer with me. Just in case."

Then she turns on her wristcom.

"Officers; Prinze & Brooks. Come to my office!" she said.

Then Maya, Madison, & Crystal walks in.

"What is it, Chief?" they asked in unison.

"I want you three to come with me to the TUFF headquarters." Kitty started.

"Why?" Madison asks.

"Just in case, if the chief there is up to something & may play a trick on me." Kitty explains.

"Oh. Okay then." Crystal said.

"Alrighty then." Kitty said, as she turns to Maya. "Officer Prinze. I only need one of you at this moment."

"Okay." Maya said.

Kitty then turns to Madison & Crystal.

"Let's go, officers!"

"RIGHT!" Madison & Crystal said, as they saluted.

Kitty then turns to Roz.

"Keep an eye on the dog, sis!" she said.

"Right!" Roz said, as she sat right down next to him.

Then Kitty, Madison, & Crystal got into the SOC patrol car & went off to TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty, Madison & Crystal walks in.

Madison looks around.

"Damn!" she started. "It's so damn dark & dirty in here."

"I can't believe that you used to work in here, chief." Crystal said. "It's so depressing!"

"Yeah." Kitty said as they reached the Chief's office. "Anyways, we're at his office now."

Then she knocks on the door.

The door opens.

The SOC officers walk in.

"I'm here to get my check, Dumbrowski!" Kitty shouted.

The Chief hops onto the table.

"Alright, Katswell." the Chief said taking out his checkbook. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine since I lefted this place." Kitty said. "Now, shut the fuck up & write me the check!"

Crystal leans over to Madison.

"Uh, Madison." she started. "I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" Madison asks.

"I dunno." Crystal said. "But I have a feeling that something's bad gonna happen."

The Chief starts laughing as he writes out the check.

Kitty becomes suspicious of this.

"What's so fucking funny, Dumbrowski!?" she demanded.

The Chief keeps laughing.

"ANSWER ME!" Kitty shouted.

"Getting you down here was so easy!" the Chief laughs.

Then he presses a button.

Then thirty agents appeared.

Kitty, Madison, & Crystal all did a stance.

"What the hell!?" Kitty exclaims. "I thought all of the TUFF agents were layed off!?"

"They were." the Chief said. "These agents however, were genetically created from the blood of agents from the past to a few years ago. They were kept frozen in the room next to the weapon room just in case."

"What!?" Kitty asks. "This is the first time that I ever heard of this."

"Well, it was a secret." the Chief said. "Only me & past agents knew about this."

Then he turns to the thirty agents.

"Alright, agents. Attack the SOC officers!" he shouted.

"RIGHT, CHIEF!" shouted the Genetic TUFF agents.

Kitty turns to her two officers.

"Let's get them!" she shouted.

"YEAH!" Madison & Crystal shouted.

Then the three SOC officers attack Genetic TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC HQ.<strong>

Roz still had Dudley tied up.

Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly again.

The audience laughs at this.

"Uh, Mrs. Cat?" he said. "I'm hungry."

Roz turns to him.

"Well, that's too damn bad!" she shouted. "You're not getting anything to eat, until you disclose why you're in here the first place!"

Dudley puts his head down.

Then Keswick walks in.

"La-Lieutenant Katswell." he started. "A truckload of new weapons have just a-arrived."

"Okay, Keswick." Roz said. "Show the men in. Have one of them, bring me the slip to sign."

"Okay." Keswick said. "So, how's it going with TUFF Pa-Pa-Puppy?"

"He's starting to crack." Roz said. "Just a little bit though."

The audience laughs.

"I see." Keswick said. "Where's Chief Ka-Ka-Katswell?"

"She took officers; Prinze & Brooks with her to the old TUFF headquarters to get a check from the chief there." Roz explains.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" Keswick exclaims.

"What?" Roz asks. "What's wrong?"

Keswick turns to her.

"They're going into an A-A-Ambush!" he exclaims loudly.

"They are!?" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah!" Keswick started. "The Chief always said that he had something, just in case TUFF would go down badly as it did."

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Keswick said.

"Oh, shit!" Roz exclaims. "I better warn the other officers!"

Then she gets on the PA.

"All SOC officers report to the Interrogation Room right away!" she shouted.

Then all of the SOC officers rush in.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant Katswell!?" the SOC officers asks.

"Chief Katswell, officers Brooks & Prinze are about to be ambushed at TUFF headquarters!" Roz exclaims.

"What!?" Maya exclaims.

"Yeah." Roz said as she turns to Keswick. "Keswick. How many are there?"

"There are about 30 g-g-genetically TUFF agents." answer Keswick.

"Thirty genetically TUFF agents." Roz said. "We've got to go stop them!"

"All of us?" Bonez asks.

"Yes, officer Muttson." Roz said. "All of us."

Then Keswick opens a secret wall compartment.

"I've ba-ba-build these weapons to defeat them!" he said.

"How did you know, that this was all gonna happen?" Maya asks as she picks up one of the weapons.

"I had a fa-fa-feeling, Officer Prinze." Keswick said. "I had a fa-fa-feeling."

Roz picks up a weapon.

"Alright officers." she started. "Got your gear on?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Katswell!" all of the SOC officers said in unison.

"Good!" Roz said as she turns to Keswick. "Keswick. Keep an eye on Agent Puppy!"

"Yes, La-La-Lieutenant Katswell!" Keswick said as he saluted.

Then Roz & the SOC officers leave.

Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Keswick." Dudley said. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Hell no, lazy ass ma-mutt!" Keswick sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "You're gonna get nothing & l-like it!"

Dudley's ears go down as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty, Madison, & Crystal were fighting the genetically TUFF agents.

"Ha!" Kitty said as she throws a karate kick into one of the genetic agents.

Madison takes out her gun & starts blasting some of the genetic agents.

"GET OFF!" she shouted as she blasts her rounds.

"Ah, shit!" shouted one genetic agent.

"SHUT UP!" the Chief shouted. "GET OVER IT & DEFEAT THOSE SOC OFFICERS!"

Then most of the genetic agents take out their blasters & started blasting at the three SOC officers.

The three SOC officers ducked behind a turned over table and returned fire.

"There's too many of them!" Crystal shouted.

"We need reinforcements!" Kitty said as she gets on her wrist com. "Roz! Are you there? It's Kitty! We need reinforcements!"

"We're almost there, sis!" Roz shouts from the other end. "Just hang on!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she cuts the feed.

Then one of the genetic agents throws a yarn ball at Kitty, Crystal & Madison.

It opens up and sprays sleeping gas at them, thus putting them right to sleep.

"Yes!" the Chief cheers. "Way to go! I win! Now tie them up!"

"Right chief!" said the genetic agents and they took Kitty, Crystal & Madison to the back room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside.<strong>

Roz & the SOC officers had arrived.

"Okay, people." Roz started. "We have to infiltrate the building to save them! Let's go!"

Then she leads the SOC officers to the door but they wind up slamming into the door. The SOC officers groan in pain.

The Chief's voice was heard through a PA.

"Ha!Ha! What's wrong? Little SOC officers can't get in?" he teased. "Well, that's too bad! You all can't get in, because I activated a maze system and the total building layout is completely different! Good luck on finding the right way, SOC officers! You can't beat me!"

Roz growls and gets on her wrist com.

"Keswick! The stupid chief haves the maze system activated!" she started. "We can't get in to rescue Chief Katswell, Officer Brooks & Officer Prinze."

"Well, there's several ways to get through t-t-that." Keswick started before Dudley chimed in.

"I can help you guys navigate through that maze system!" he said. "I've got a peek of the blueprints, when the Chief maded me clean his shit that was piling up in his office."

The audience laughs at this.

"Hell no, traitor!" Roz sniffs.

"Please, Roz?" Dudley pleaded. "Let me help you guys. Please?"

Then he gives her that sad Puppy look.

Roz rolls her eyes.

"Why would you wanna help us!?" she demanded.

"You guys are right." Dudley started. "It's all my fault. I was the one that caused Kitty to quit TUFF. I'm the reason why TUFF is failing! After having long thoughts in my head about how unfair I was to Kitty. I want to make it up to her and I want to help you guys. And I wanna start at the bottom and work my way up to make things right! I want to be a part of SOC!"

Roz thinks.

"Alright, Dudley. I accept your help." she said. "Keswick untie him, please?"

"Okay." Keswick said as he unties Dudley. "You're free, Agent P-P-Puppy."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims. "Now to get to TUFF to help my new company!"

Then he runs out of the SOC headquarters and jumps onto the TUFF mobile. Then he speeds off towards the TUFF headquarters.

**At T.U.F.F. HQ.**

Dudley pulls up and jumps out of the TUFF mobile. He runs over to Roz and the SOC officers.

"Alright. I'm here!" Dudley said with a stern look on his face. "Agent Puppy ready for duty!"

Then he snickers a bit.

"Ha! I said duty!" he said as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Focus!" Roz shouted. "Now tell us how to get inside of the headquarters!"

"Well, just go to the TUFF dumpster which is in the back of the headquarters." Dudley said. "Jump into it. And the bottom will lower you down the TUFF basement."

"Okay!" Roz said as she gives him a spare SOC wrist com. "You can tell us directions with that!"

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then Roz turns to the SOC officers.

"To the TUFF dumpster!" she orders.

Then she and the SOC officers runs to the back of the TUFF headquarters. They jump inside of the TUFF dumpster and the floor of the dumpster lowers them down to the TUFF basement.

Roz gets on her wrist com now.

"Now what, Agent Puppy?" she asks.

"Now, get into the vent that will lead you to the TUFF break room." Dudley said. "And then sit on the couch and the trick wall will push you into the TUFF cafeteria. Then run over to the lunch counter. It's a chute that will lead you to the Chief's desk!"

"Alright Dudley." Roz said as she cuts the feed and turns to the SOC officers. "Alright, everyone. Let's get into the vent!"

Then the SOC officers started climbing into the vent which will lead them to the TUFF break room.

**In the Chief's office.**

Kitty, Madison, & Crystal had woke up.

They were all tied up in chairs.

"Where are we!?" Madison demanded.

Kitty looks around.

"This looks like Dumbrowski's office!" she said.

Then the Chief rolls up on his portable monitor to them.

"That's right!" he said. "Looks like, I actually defeated you guys with my genetic agents! Well, Katswell. Looks like, I fucked you over again!"

Kitty growls angrily to this.

"FUCK YOU, DUMBROWSKI!" she shouted.

The Chief smiles evilly at Kitty.

"I've finally got you where I want you." he started. "Alright, Katswell. How about a ultimatum? You close down your little company. Come back to TUFF and make everything right again. And maybe I'll spare you some misery. Or I'll send a virus to your company's computers virtually shutting everything down and cutting all of your resources, leaving you with nothing just like TUFF. What do you say?"

"Hmmm?" Kitty started. "Here's my own ultimatum. Let me & my two officers go and I won't beat your ass to an inch of your life. Or wait for my team to untie us and I beat you to an inch of your life. What do you got to say to that?"

"No." the Chief said. "It's either my way or the highway for SOC!"

"Well then." Kitty said. "Have this!"

Then she spits out a large loogie at the Chief covering him up in a wad of spit.

The audience laughs at this.

"Fuck you!" Kitty sniffs.

The Chief was raging in anger now.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he growls angrily as he takes out a gun. "You've really did it this time, Katswell!"

Then he aims the gun at Kitty's head.

"I've tried being nice to you! And I also give you an ultimatum and you turned that down! Now, it's time for me to make my point! The only way that TUFF is gonna survive is for me to kill the opposition's top in command! Farewell, Kitty Katswell!"

Then Roz and the SOC officers drop in from the ceiling.

"ATTACK!" Roz shouted as she shoots the gun from the Chief's hand.

Then the SOC officers started fighting and gunning down the Chief's bio agents.

"NO! MY GENETIC AGENTS!" the Chief hollers. "YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"

Roz then runs over to Kitty, Crystal, & Madison and slashes the ropes on the chairs they were tied too.

Kitty, Crystal, & Madison were free!

"Thanks, sis!" Kitty said.

"You're welcome, Kitty!" Roz said.

Kitty then turns to the SOC officers.

"Let's take over this building!" she shouted.

Then the SOC officers then take over the TUFF Headquarters.

Kitty then go over to the Chief.

"Looks like you finally won, Katswell!" the Chief sniffs angrily. "I hope, you're happy!?"

"Oh, I'm not happy." Kitty started. "I'm not happy until I follow up on my previous ultimatum!"

Then she starts pounding and beating the hell out of the Chief.

The SOC officers, Dudley, and the audience cheers, laughs, and applaudes to this.

**Twenty minutes later.**

Kitty gets done beating the living hell out of the Chief.

She turns to the SOC officers.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "Let's take all of these fucking losers to jail!"

"Right, Chief Katswell!" said the SOC officers as they started arresting the genetic TUFF agents.

Then Kitty picks up the Chief.

"And you're going to jail, Dumbrowski!" she shouted.

The Chief groans.

"Can you take me to the prison medical bay?" he asks. "I'm in pain here."

"Fine." Kitty said as she puts him in a plastic cup.

Then she turns to the rest of the SOC officers.

"I would like to thank you all for saving me, Crystal, & Madison!" Kitty said.

"That's okay, Chief!" said all of the SOC officers in unison as the audience laughs.

"Now take these fucking losers to jail!" Kitty orders.

Then the SOC officers take the genetic agents & the Chief off to jail.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"So, how did you all manage to get through that maze trap?" she asks.

Roz points to Dudley.

"Dudley told us!" Roz said.

"Him?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Well, tell me how he did it." Kitty said.

But before Roz can tell her, Dudley interrupts.

"I told them how to get through that maze trap." Dudley said.

"Oh!" Kitty started. "Why did you decide to help us? I want to hear your explanation."

Dudley then sighs.

"Well, Kitty." he started. "It was all my fault that you quit TUFF. I was the reason that lead TUFF to fail. After having long thoughts about how unfair I was to you. I want to make it up for you and I helped you guys. And I also decided to start at the bottom and work for SOC!"

The audience awws & applaudes at this.

"So, what do you think, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

"Well. sis?" Roz asks. "Is he in or not?"

Kitty then thinks.

"I'll consider it." she started as she turns to Dudley. "Only if you agree to start off as a secretary for SOC, all the while redoing your secret agent training."

Dudley then thinks about it. He quickly came up with an answer.

"Okay, Kitty!" he said. "It's a deal! I agree to it!"

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "Welcome to SOC!"

"Yes!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I'm on a winning team again!"

"Thanks for wanting to make things right with us again." Kitty said.

"You're welcome, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I'm gonna work very hard for you! And give you plenty of my respect that you deserved from the first day I met you!"

"That's great, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"So, how much am I gonna make as a SOC secretary?" Dudley asks.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Lieutenant Rozzie. Do you have the employee pay rise graph?" she asks Roz.

"Yes, Chief Kitty!" Rozzie said as she takes out several pieces of paper from hammerspace as the audience laughs. "I have it right here! Here you go!"

She gives her the paper.

"Okay, Secretary Puppy. Here's your pay." Kitty started. "Your pay will be $30 dollars an hour. That's $330 dollars an day."

"Okay." Dudley said getting it. "How much is that for Monday thru Saturday?"

"That's $1,980 for the whole week." Kitty said. "And all that for the whole month is; $7,920 dollars. And total up the whole year you will get $102,960 dollars a year. So either way, you get paided a lot but lower pay than anyone else."

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I'm game!"

Kitty then turns to Roz.

"Lieutenant Rozzie." she started. "Give him the contract!"

"Okay, sis!" Roz said as she takes out the contract from hammerspace. "Here you go, Duds. Read it and then sign it!"

"Alright." Dudley said as he takes the contract.

He reads through it.

"Okay. I understand everything." Dudley said. "Gimme the pen!"

So Kitty gives him the pen and Dudley signs his name.

"Alright." Kitty said. "Secretary Puppy. Welcome to SOC!"

"I like 'Male Secretary Dudley' better." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Welcome to SOC Male Secretary Dudley!"

Then she shakes his hand.

"Yeah!" cheers Dudley happily.

"Now, let's get the hell out of this fucking dump!" Roz said as the audience laughs.

"Right." Kitty said as she turns to the remaining SOC officers. "Alright, SOC officers. Let's move on out of her and back to headquarters!"

"Right, Chief Katswell!" all of the SOC officers said.

Then they all head for their squad cars and go back to the SOC headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at SOC HQ.<strong>

"Surveillance Over Criminals Incorporated!" sang the choir.

Kitty was talking to Dudley in her office.

"Anyways, Dudley." she started. "I'm the chief. Which means, that you have to follow my orders! Not pretend to listen and do whatever you want."

"Right, Kitty!" Dudley said as he saluted and the audience laughs.

"Remember." Kitty started. "We're not at TUFF anymore. This is SOC. A better company where things get done! Where partners work together! Where the chief actually helps out, instead of sitting in his comfy office and get cock massages!"

"Ewww!" Dudley said as he makes a face as the audience ewws & laughs.

"Anyways." Kitty continues. "Since today's a Saturday. I will see you here bright and early on Monday morning."

Then she gives him a SOC rule book.

Dudley looks at it.

"What's this, Chief Kitty?" he asks.

"It's the SOC rulebook." Kitty said. "I want you to read and study this book. I want you to know every rule in that book."

"Okay, Chief Kitty!" Dudley said as he saluted her as the audience laughs.

"Alright, Male secretary Dudley." Kitty started. "You may go now."

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday, Kitty." Dudley said as he stands up and starts walking towards the door before he stopped. "Uh, Kitty. Am I gonna get a squad car like everyone else?"

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty said. "After you complete your SOC officer training."

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said. "See you Monday!"

"See ya." Kitty said.

Then he leaves her office while singing the SOC jingle.

Kitty then turns her chair and looks out the window. She looks over to the direction where the TUFF headquarters are.

She takes out a can of Homey Holla and takes a sip from it.

"Well, looks like I am victor of this fight, Dumbrowski" Kitty said as a letter fell off of the TUFF building as the audience laughs. "I am the victor!"

Then she sits back and relaxes.

The audience then applauds.

_**Well, this chapter is finally finished! SOC has finally defeated TUFF in the crime fighting race. The Chief goes to jail and Dudley finally joins SOC! Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens next!**_


End file.
